Code Geass Colored Memories Archives
by DeadlyViperQuill
Summary: Usually, historical revelations come from days of legwork, ploughing through piles of letters and papers in archives or even private homes, looking for the telling phrase or letter that someone else has missed. Companion fic to Code Geass Colored Memories and Colorless Memories Redux.
1. The War Machine

**A/N: This is the first of what will be Code Geass Colorless and Colored Memories Archives, that will house all the Knightmare Frame information for our fics. Timeline and other supplementary lore material I am doing on Code Geass Fanon Wiki thus far. And will do as I continue to write.**

 **This lore piece was written by Juubi K writer of Code Geass/Gundam 00 crossover fic One and Only Son. Whom gave me permission to use it for my own fic, edited to fit the Colorless Memories Universe. Along with a few other lore material Juubi K has written for Code Geass over the years on the CG fanon wiki.**

 **Same for the timeline I will put up, which certain details of were written by FireLordZuko on forums,** **kaiser11492 in the CG fic Classic History of the Holy Brtiannian Empire (though again edited to fit Colorless Memories timeline and my own ideas etc) whom** **gave permission when I asked a few years ago to use for my fic work.**

 **Hope you enjoy the details layed within each chapter related to the topic or Knightmare in question.**

* * *

" _Ah Jubilous, a man whom I can honestly say is one of the few educated Oxford cats I respect, admire and enjoy conversing with. Whom actually has the brains to go with the frumpy and gaudy coats that they, along with the Eton Hall wankers often wear and the rest of the empty suits at Westminster. Especially that pillock with the dodgy hair. The false jester who couldn't even put the knife in the proper place. His piece on Robots is a very nuanced piece and i will admit has been an influence on some of my own passions and writings on stuff._

 _It should be required reading among all Euroforce commanders and members of the Council of Forty once it's fully published and accorded for. Might give the lessers a clue as to why we need to keep fighting against Britannia and it's_ _Byzantine_ _wannabe Empire colony, it's faux philosophy and slander of the british culture and history they have been allowed to fester along with the other stuff they appropriated for three centuries._

 _Especially by those who want to see the genocide of my people, they never would admit it. But certain people in Europe would love to see us wiped out. The island that changed the world. Our rocks may wither, but they never break. Our iron as black and unbending as they day it was forged. Our seas as blue and salted as ever, our beaches filled with good old 99p ice cream and bacon barms. Our tongue of the english language still going despite the frogs attempts to make us speak french. What is dead may never die. But rises again as strong as ever. Trust me on this… by the end of all this… the world will see the kraken spread itself once again."_

 **-Nathan Andre**

* * *

 **The War Machine springs to life**

A brief history of the Knightmare Frame by Professor Jubilous Karakuchi- lecturer at the University of Oxford, with a PHD in the scientific field of Robot Technology, Agricultural Medieval History and Fabulous writer of political drama in his sparetime.

 **Introduction: The Robot Age**

The conceptual and philosophical origins of the Knightmare frame can be traced back many centuries, perhaps even millennia. But in practical terms, this particular war machine had its beginnings in the earliest stages of the robotic revolution, in the middle of the 20th century.

The Second War of the Alliances, sometimes called the Great War, brought with it a veritable flood of new technologies. Among these were the very first computers, though at this stage they were little more than highly complex mathematical calculators. More recognisable computers appeared in the late 1940s, coinciding with further developments in affordable Sakuradite-based superconductors. The first of what would today be recognisable as industrial robots appeared in the late 1950s. These were crude devices by modern standards, essentially robot arms capable of performing a handful of basic motions under highly controlled conditions. They were nevertheless sufficient to revolutionise manufacturing, especially when combined with one of Britannia's seminal innovations in industry; the production line.

For both Europe and Britannia, the decades following The Great War were a period of peace, stability, and prosperity. In Britannia, this was the peace dividend of many years of war and conquest, which left the entire continent of South America under Imperial rule; its human and material resources for the taking. In Europe, by contrast, prosperity was maintained through ever-increasing agricultural and industrial productivity, as European states sought to repair the damage wrought by years of war, and adapt to the loss of overseas empires. Between the scale of the rebuilding work, and the severe manpower losses wrought by the war, the European states found themselves with a serious labour shortage, limiting their ability to take advantage of rising demand for consumer goods.

The states initially attempted to resolve their labour shortages through immigration, but this was only partially successful. The newcomers hailed primarily from European colonies in Africa and Indochina, with only a relative handful possessing the technical skills that were so desperately needed. Most ended up doing menial or low-skilled work, but even this was enough to make them targets of xenophobia; much of it politically motivated. The result was that Europe's organised labour movements found themselves in the middle of a growing culture war. On the one side was their core supporters, the industrial workers and miners, the common men and women, many deeply patriotic, unconvinced by the new idea of a united Europe, who feared for their culture and their jobs. On the other side were the younger generations, who sought to break with the mistakes of the past, who would not stand to see immigrants rejected and mistreated simply for being foreign. To favour one side was to reject the other, and risk political isolation.

The Trade Unions and their allied politicians sought to escape the trap by enshrining workers' rights in law, both at the national and European level. The resulting legislation, amongst other things, made it increasingly difficult for employers to dismiss workers until their – increasingly long – contracts were complete. The obvious response was to hire as few workers as possible, and increase productivity through automation. The result was an automation boom, in which competing businesses poured more and more money into research and development, leading to ever more rapid advances in industrial technology and robotics. As technology advanced, so the possibilities of automation expanded, into areas for which it had never previously been considered outside the realms of science fiction. The idea of a fully automated economy found its way back into European philosophical and political discourse; not always with a warm welcome.

 **First Generation: Infancy**

It was in the 1980s that the very first industrial frames began to appear. The idea of using robotics to enhance human capabilities was nothing new, but the early 1980s saw a crucial confluence of growing computer power and ever more sophisticated precision engineering that finally made it possible. The first models were essentially oversized exoskeletons, generally between three and four metres in height, and designed to allow a single worker to lift and manipulate heavy loads. Though technologically impressive, they did not immediately break the ice with potential users. At least one prospective customer is said to have commented "I think you sadly underestimate the simplicity and convenience of the forklift truck."

The frame's chance to shine came in 1983, when Soviet forces launched a full-scale invasion of Europe. The war lasted only a year, and ended in a victory that would contribute directly to the formation of the modern EU, but Eastern Europe was left devastated. In ruined cities and towns, frames became a common sight; clearing away the rubble piece by piece, cutting twisted metal with wrist-mounted cutting torches and shifting jagged lumps of masonry with enormous power-claws. This public exposure gained them rapid acceptance, and even a degree of celebrity as they expanded into other industries. Employers reported substantial numbers of younger people applying for otherwise difficult and unpopular jobs, notably construction and warehouse work, simply for the opportunity to drive a frame. The most glamorous frame drivers of all were in the emergency services, their fame enhanced by dramatic news footage of drames clambering up burning buildings, or tearing wrecked cars open to free trapped occupants.

It was in the early 1990s that frames underwent a crucial evolutionary shift. The most apparent and long-predicted change was a divergence between smaller, more compact exoskeletons and larger, enclosed Labour Frames. Of the latter, one of the most famous was Europa Mechanica's M-17 Workloader, exported as far afield as the then in existence Kurd Federation and even South Africa. Another well-known model was the Saar-Chan T-5 Talos, which would form the basis of the E1 Gardmare in later years. Frame development also dovetailed with a brief fad for passenger ejection systems; which in effect had produced a series of small one-person escape pods with legs. Though the ejection systems themselves failed to gain widespread acceptance, their technology was rapidly absorbed by the frame phenomenon.

 **Second Generation: A Wild Youth**

It is at this point that Britannia takes centre stage. Through several years behind the technological curve, frames had attracted considerable interest in Britannia. Though a limited amount of trade and diplomatic contact existed between the two superpowers, Britannia appears to have developed its own frames independently. The first major interest to do so was the Ashford Foundation, under the leadership of renowned inventor and notorious party animal Reuben Ashford. His foresight, and sheer delight in going against the conservative zeitgeist, allowed him to corner the market in industrial frames and net himself a considerable fortune.

Though frames were employed in much the same fashion as anywhere else in the world, it was in Britannia that they were first seriously considered as weapons of war. But although the notion carried somewhat further in Britannia, the result was initially the same. The idea of weaponized frames was dismissed after a brief series of concept tests. Although frames could be armoured to the point where they could resist small arms and some light weapons, they could not move faster than a walking pace, and the most mobile models still required the use of an external power supply. As in the EU, the only positive outcome was the adoption of a range of machine guns for use by military labour frames, allowing frame drivers to protect themselves against inadvertent attack.

If the Knightmare Frame had its birth in Britannia, it was not in the laboratories or workshops of the armed forces or the corporate world. Rather, it was born in the robotics clubs and shop classes of Britannia's high schools and universities. Labour Frames had captured the public imagination the world over, an attitude reinforced by the popularity of robots in science fiction. The Japanese animation industry had made a name for itself with a series of works involving piloted robots, especially in military roles. If the state and big business were unwilling to take the first step, the youth of Britannia were more than happy to do so for themselves. Student clubs sprung up across the empire, producing a bewildering variety of custom-made frames for distinctly non-industrial purposes. Knightmare racing and knightmare duels proved extremely popular with the young, their ubiquity assisted by Britannia's distinctly relaxed attitude to Health and Safety regulations. It was also at this time that the Knightmare Frame acquired its name. The term 'Knightmare' is of uncertain provenance, but it is thought to refer to mythical warriors thought to have served the Britannian Emperors in times past.

Despite the youthful ingenuity poured into their development, second generation frames were still crude compared to what would come later. Early knightmares still moved at a walking pace, though a variety of wheeled, tracked, even magnetic levitation systems were experimented-with in this period, eventually giving rise to the Landspinner. Control systems were equally varied, ranging from traditional joysticks and buttons to exoskeletal systems. Some particularly innovative or well-connected knightmare engineers are even known to have experimented with Mind-Machine-Interface (MMI) technology in some rare cases. Weapons tended to be simple, with crude maces and hammers being generally popular, though lances, swords, and flails are also known to have been used. Firearms and untethered projectiles were generally avoided after the so-called San Diego Incident of 1995, when knightmare teams from rival universities battled with electromagnetic rifles and even rocket launchers. So violent was the clash that the city garrison was called out to suppress it, and the scandal was made worse by the revelation that of the twelve pilots involved, four were the sons of knights and three were aristocrats. Among the five commoners was a sixteen-year-old high school student, who gave her name as Marianne Lamperouge.

 **Third Generation: Maturation**

It had not taken long for the mystique of the knightmare frame to cross class boundaries. Bored, thrill-seeking young knights and aristocrats found a new outlet for their energies, not to mention their bank balances. Increased funding allowed for remarkable developments in knightmare technology, and it was only a matter of time before the business world noticed. Reuben Ashford made a particular point of recruiting knightmare enthusiasts directly from universities and even high schools, gaining direct access to their practical expertise. Under his patronage, knightmare sports went from being a fringe pastime to popular entertainment, with knightmare duels increasingly included in traditional tournaments. Pilots, now known as devicers, became celebrities. Profits from these ventures grew exponentially, leading to a veritable arms race as tech companies competed to produce ever more capable knightmares.

This period saw the debut of arguably the most famous early knightmare of all, the Ashford Foundation's YF6-X7K/E Ganymede. Made famous by the exploits of Marianne 'the Flash' Lamperouge, it also gives a fair indication of the contemporary state of knightmare technology. At over six meters in height, the Ganymede was unusually tall by contemporary standards. This was due to the unique double-jointed legs, providing an advantage in mobility at the price of added design complexity. The arms also included two more joints than usual, ostensibly to provide flexibility. The Ganymede is also noteworthy for its full-functional humanoid hands – a real achievement by the standards of the time – and its Landspinner system; with retractable driving wheels in the soles of the feet. But what gave the Ganymede its advantage over rival knightmares such as the Steiner Concern's Gemini was its drive system, the so-called Yggdrassil Drive.

Revolutionary for its time, the Yggdrasil drive was built around a cube of energised sakuradite, suspended in superconductive fluid, dubbed the Core Luminous. Electromagnets were then used to rotate the Core at high speed, causing it to release energy. Though complex, the Yggdrasil drive proved considerably more efficient than conventional combustion drives, not to mention safer and easier to miniaturise. The result was the first true knightmare frame, capable of independent operation for extended periods.

 **Baptism of Fire: The Kurdish Civil War**

It was in the early years of the 21st century that knightmares would finally prove their worth in battle. Rapid technological improvement made them increasingly viable as battlefield weapons, while the enormous popularity of knightmare sports on both sides of the Atlantic Ocean led to ever louder calls for their militarisation. Feasibility studies were carried out in both Britannia and the EU; by the Advanced Special Envoy Engineering Corps in Britannia, and the Euroforce Research and Development Bureau in the EU. Britannian thinking focused on lightweight, fast-moving, highly agile machines, while European thought favoured armour, firepower, and general survivability. Although Euroforce was comparatively forward-thinking organisation, its attempts to develop knightmares faced resistance from the more conservative state armies and cash-strapped national legislatures; for whom giving more money to an often-controversial pan-European institution could be politically risky. In Britannia, by sharp contrast, a combination of official interest and a cultural fixation with chivalry and personal combat drove development ever onward.

Though the Ashford Foundation had gained considerable influence from the accession of Emperor Charles zi Britannia in 1998, not to mention his marriage to noted pilot and Ashford client Dame Marianne Lamperouge, they nevertheless found themselves behind the curve in the race for true military knightmares. Ashford designs were highly capable, but were notoriously over-engineered and generally unsuitable for mass-production. Meanwhile, the prospect of a mass-produced knightmare had allowed Britannic, controlled by the powerful Bruckner family, to move up the inside track. Though lacking the artistic flair displayed by the Ashford Foundation and the Steiner Concern, Britannic was nevertheless a past master of what in Europe was called Technik; the art of turning a concept into a usable product. This had allowed Britannic to make a fortune through mass-production of conventional weapons, and made them an obvious choice to build the latest weapons of war for the Britannia Army and Navy.

Spurred into action by Queen Marianne's warnings, Reuben Ashford worked quickly to close the gap. The focus of his efforts was a simplified version of the Ganymede, with extra joints removed from the arms and legs to create a more conventionally humanoid design. Magnetic bearings were added to improve agility, and a smaller Yggdrasil drive reduced the torso weight, making the design more stable. The previously open cockpit was enclosed, with a combined camera and sensor unit - an early version of the Factsphere - fitted directly above it. Its armament was to be a knightmare-scaled assault rifle recently developed by Britannic. Work on this new model was accelerated as rumours spread of a planned Britannian intervention in Kurdistan; rumours doubtless confirmed by Empress Marianne. In September of 2003, Reuben Ashford finally displayed the prototype to Emperor Charles and Empress Marianne; who expressed their satisfaction. Perhaps with the Krugis situation in mind, Ashford had dubbed the new Ganymede the All-terrain Land Intervener, or ALI.

The Ganymede ALI saw its first combat deployment in the Krugis Civil War, though not in any great numbers. The first deployment was a single squad of six machines, led in person by Lord Bismark Waldstein. In those early battles, the squad limited itself to the combat recon role; scouting ahead of friendly forces and interdicting enemy counterparts wherever encountered. The light armoured cars favoured by the Pakistani and Afghan forces for this role proved no match for the knightmares, and the improvised 'technicals' generally used by KPSA or rebel forces were even worse-off. Impressed, Shah Darius Ismail requested and was granted dozens of knightmares for his personal guard, the Javidan. The regular army, known as the Artesh, were quick to request knightmares of their own. The only large-scale deployment of knightmares in the entire war was at the siege of Mosul, when Britannian and Javidan knightmares spearheaded the assaults into the city, and battled with KPSA Labour Frames in the streets.

The performance of the Ganymede ALI in Kurdistan had not been perfect, even after mechanical issues had been worked out. Though their speed and agility allowed them to out-manoeuvre tanks at close range, they proved vulnerable at longer ranges. Guided missiles, artillery, and airstrikes also proved dangerous. Lord Waldstein's response was to focus heavily on stealth tactics, making good use of dead ground to approach enemy forces unseen and close with them before heavy firepower could be brought to bear. Experiments with tactical air drops, with knightmares being carried by helicopters or dropping from low-flying transport aircraft were also carried out with some success.

 **Fourth Generation: Going Global**

Though only a few dozen knightmares were deployed in Kurdistan, the war was nevertheless a vital opportunity to test the knightmare frame as a weapon, to discover its weaknesses and rectify them. It was also a major victory for the Ashford Foundation, which had proven that it could produce a semi-viable military knightmare frame in a hurry. The timing was crucial, for even then the Imperial General Staff was drawing plans for further expansion, this time into Indochina. The success in Kurdistan had not merely convinced the Britannian top brass of the viability of the knightmare frame, but sparked off an outright obsession. Knightmare-mania erupted through all branches of the Imperial armed forces, with all three main branches forming their own knightmare sub-branches; the Royal Panzer Infantry for the army, the Royal Marine Infantry for the navy, and the Royal Aerial Infantry for the Air Force.

Though that success would be undone a few years later with the rise of the Middle East Federation thanks to numerous factors that would require far too much time to explain here.

The year 2006 saw the first appearance of what was destined to be Britannia's first mass-production knightmare; the RPI-11 Glasgow. Built to an ASEEC design and developed by Britannic, the Glasgow met most of the general staff's requirements for a combat knightmare. Like the Ganymede series it included magnetic joint bearings, and was armoured with a reinforced tungsten alloy, providing a remarkable degree of protection while keeping its weight at a manageable 7.35 metric tons. Its agility and terrain-handling were further augmented by the addition of Slash Harkens in the shoulder joints. These rocket-propelled anchors had a maximum range of about fifty metres, while their cables and mechanisms were strong enough to rapidly lift and move the Glasgow; allowing it to bypass obstacles easily. Landspinners fitted to the ankles provided additional motive power, along with retractable wheels in the soles of the feet.

The Glasgow was the first Britannian knightmare to include a modern Factsphere, a combined multispectral sensor and combat information package that gave the Glasgow unprecedented situational awareness for a vehicle of its size. Its primary weapon was the same standard model Assault Rifle as the Ganymede ALI; essentially a 20mm electromagnetic autocannon in the shape of a sub-machine gun, with a co-axial 80mm grenade launcher. With a muzzle velocity of over a thousand metres per second, and an effective range of three kilometres, the autocannon allowed the Glasgow to engage and destroy most contemporary AFVs. When combined with the Factsphere, it let the Glasgow intercept anything from low-flying aircraft to stand-off missiles.

By far the most revolutionary feature of the Glasgow was its Synchronisation System; a rather opaque term for a non-invasive Mind-Machine-Interface system developed by ASEEC and first deployed in the Mk.2 Glasgow in 2008. It was this system that allowed the Glasgow its unprecedented agility and range of movement; at almost human-like levels. The system itself was responsible for largely for movement, while a semi-conventional joystick system controlled other functions, including the selection and firing of weapons. Though unquestionably effective, the Synch System was nevertheless controversial, primarily over the issue of pilot selection. Entry into the RPI and its sister branches was limited to the chivalric and noble classes, with candidates needing to achieve a synchronization rate of fifty percent or higher in order to handle a knightmare to the minimum standard. Synch rates, and the neurology behind them, were not widely understood outside of ASEEC, which retained responsibility for vetting candidates. This led to accusations of pseudoscience, and of deliberately manipulation of evidence in order to justify a socially-exclusive knightmare corps.

The Glasgow's unveiling at the 2006 Grand Tournament at San Diego was not merely an exercise in marketing, but Britannic throwing down the gauntlet to the Ashford Foundation, which had dominated the Britannian frame market for two decades. Although officially intended for exclusive sale to Britannia's new ally, the Kingdom of Kurdistan, the Ashfords made little secret of their hope of gaining an Imperial contract for their Ganymede ALI series. Two factors would combine to dash that hope in that very year; the first being the Glasgow's appearance, the second being a strange incident at a military base near the Kurdish city of Erbil, in Kurdistan. Unknown to the Imperial authorities, the Ashford Foundation had secretly transferred a prototype of the mark two Ganymede ALI to Kurdistan, where it was to undergo testing as part of licensing negotiations. While Turkmen rebels launched a daring and largely suicidal raid on the base, the prototype was stolen; later finding its way into the hands of Euroforce.

Though Ashford survived the subsequent investigation with his company and reputation officially intact, his standing with the Imperial General Staff was damaged. Worse, at the time, was their conclusion that the Ganymede ALI was compromised, and therefore unsuitable to be Britannia's mass-production knightmare. Ashford responded by throwing his efforts into creating a new and improved version, the mark three. In 2008, when a similar raid on the Imperial Military Academy at Caerleon resulted in the theft of a Glasgow Trainer, he threw his remaining political capital into lobbying for the Mk.3 to replace the now-compromised Glasgow. But his efforts came to nothing when, in October of 2009, Empress Marianne was assassinated. Robbed of his most powerful political ally, and with his reputation already damaged by the Erbil scandal, Ashford's position soon became untenable, and the Ashford Foundation collapsed in a matter of months.

With its rivals out of the way, the Glasgow made its combat debut on August of 2010, with the invasion of Japan. The knightmares functioned primarily in the combat recon and direct action roles, with many being deployed behind enemy lines via T4 VTOL aircraft, themselves deployed from Albatross heavy combat transports in some cases. Their superior speed and terrain-handling allowed them to cover ground more quickly and easily than conventional vehicles, and to launch ambushes and outflanking maneouvres that would otherwise have been impracticable. Japanese troops were taken by surprise more than once, with General Tatewaki Katase comparing the knightmares' swarming manoeuvres to the rampages of the Mongols. In many cases, Japanese forces were thrown into disarray before Britannian mechanized and armoured units arrived to engage them, leading to several crushing defeats.

Despite this, it soon became apparent that the knightmare frame was still at a disadvantage in a firepower and survivability contest with tanks. Japan's Type-90 Main Battle Tank was comparable in capability to the Britannian Clarent and the EU's Leopard; armed with an auto-loading 120mm coilgun and armoured in a ceramic and steel composite based on that of the Leopard. While the Glasgow's underarm Giant Cannon – generally known as the G-Cannon – was technically capable of penetrating its armour, the Type-90's superior survivability gave it a clear advantage in long-range gun duels. Knightmares could decisively overcome Japanese tanks only by engaging them at ranges of less than a hundred metres; where tanks were inherently vulnerable.

 **Fifth Generation: Meeting The Competition**

The Glasgow's success in Japan silenced almost all critics, and knightmare frames became ubiquitous in all Britannian forces. For four years to follow, the Glasgow ranged the battlefields of the world all but unchallenged. Swiftly adopted by the four military orders of the Euro-Britannian movement, it played a significant role in the invasion and conquest of Russia, a campaign that would drag on for seven long years. But the other superpowers had not remained idle, and by 2014 their efforts to develop their own knightmare frames were beginning to bear fruit.

Despite acquiring significant data on Britannian knightmares, not to mention two examples even before 2010, the EU was relatively late in developing a humanoid knightmare frame; in part due to difficulties encountered in replicating the Synchronization System. Euroforce's first serious attempt was the so-called Gardmare, a technically Fourth Generation machine adapted from a common Labour Frame. Though reasonably well-armoured and capable of a fair road speed, it's only ranged armament was a heavy machine gun, and it relied on two power-claws for melee capability. Though superior to the converted Labour Frames generally favoured by organized criminals and terrorists, it tended to suffer when pitted against the Glasgow's superior firepower.

By 2014, the technology of the Synchronization System had been mastered to the point where the Glasgow could be cloned. Euroforce and the state armies were quick to abandon the Gardmare, which was shunted off to support and law-enforcement duties. Designated the Orlando, the EU-made Glasgow clones were straight copies of the original Mk.3 Glasgow, allowing them to use captured Britannian parts and ammunition. It was by no means alone, for the Glasgow's increasing ubiquity was become one of its worst enemies. Many thousands had been built by 2014, and not all losses were down to combat or accidents. Whether salvaged from the battlefield, stolen, or even purchased from corrupt Britannian officers and officials, Glasgows were finding their way into all manner of hands, not all of them state actors. Glasgows became a favoured tool of terrorists and organized criminals, not to mention guerilla armies. The Japanese Liberation Front famously produced their own modified versions of the Glasgow, the Burai and Burai Kai.

The appearance of the Orlando was a shock to the Britannians, who had a poor opinion of European innovation and military qualities. With their firepower and agility matched, Euro-Britannian knights found they still retained the advantage in hand-to-hand combat; though their weapons tended to be custom items produced at the owner's expense. The Glasgow's Slash Harkens were also shown to have some usefulness in melee combat; though they required considerable skill to use effectively.

The call went out for mass-production melee weapons, and ASEEC answered the call with the Stun Tonfa and the Shot Lancer. The former was an improvement on a retractable, wrist-mounted maul used by some Glasgow pilots; adding an electric charge that could overwhelm and burnout a target's electronics. The latter was a recreation of a curious weapon favoured by Britannian knights in the 19th century. Essentially a knightmare-scaled lance, the Shot Lancer's oversized head was in fact a guided missile with a high-explosive warhead, capable of destroying anything from knightmares to tanks. The Euro-Britannian orders adopted these weapons as fast as they could be shipped, and knightmare combat on the Russian front took on a bizarrely chivalric quality. It took the appearance of the heavily armed and armoured E2E8 Panzer Hummel – with its knightmare-killing 80mm guns - to shift the firepower advantage decisively to the EU.

At the same time, the Chinese Federation began to roll out its own contribution to knightmare warfare; the TQ-19 Gun-Ru. Reaching over five and a half metres in height, and weighing in at just over thirteen metric tons, the Gun-Ru was noticeably larger and heavier than most knightmares. The increased weight was largely due to inferior Chinese weight, with more and heavier armour needed to provide comparable protection to a Glasgow. Like the Panzer Hummel, the Gun-Ru depended on heavy firepower to succeed, with a pair of 80mm guns and two 20mm autocannons. But its electronics were noticeably inferior to those of the Panzer Hummel, preventing it from making best use of its firepower. Its robotics were also inferior, with its wheeled legs incapable of walking motion, and needing a wheeled tail to remain upright. But it was also considerably easier for a raw pilot to master than most knightmares, while its simple, sturdy design allowed it to be manufactured cheaply and easily maintained. The Chinese Federation churned out Gun Rus in vast numbers, seeking to overwhelm enemies through coordinated tactics and sheer numbers.

The appearance of fourth generation knightmares in the hands of Britannia's enemies forced a rethink within Britannic and Weinberg Corporations. Their response was to develop two new variants of the Glasgow with a view to taking on and defeating enemy Knightmares; the mass-production RPI-13 Sutherland and the limited-production RPI-209 Gloucester. It is worth noting at this point that the RPI did not follow a consistent numerical classification system, possibly to confuse enemy analysts. In truth, both were little more than incremental upgrades to the Glasgow, offering improved capability with little in the way of revolutionary features.

The main difference was a greater focus on agility and responsiveness, allowing them to outfight enemy Knightmares in direct combat. A range of new weapons were also developed, the most common being a torso-mounted heavy machine gun for antipersonnel use, a new shoulder-mounted G-cannon, and the so-called Chaos Mine; essentially an airbust shell made into a grenade. Other new weapons included a twin rocket-pod system known as Saddlewaffen, an anti-materiel rifle, and even a sniper rifle optimized for human targets. Both models were in common use by 2017, with the Glasgow relegated to second or third-line units.


	2. Britannia Knightmares: The Lancelot

**A/N: Hello everyone. Here is the first of the Knightmare pages from the Fanon Wiki brought over to Colored Memories Archive. I have added a few extra lines since this was one of the first ones I did and compared to the last few I have done. They are lacking the in-depth InUniverse detail and writing that I wrote for the others. So I will likely amend other early entries as well to add extra flavour from the characters who are talking in them or wrote the pages InUniverse etc.**

 **Usual POV stuff I do is very much In play with these pages.**

 **I will probably be putting a entry once or twice a week, of the ones I have done already and any new ones on the fanon wiki will go up here as well in due time.**

 **Used the Code Geass Wiki as source for the details of the Knightmares with edits in places.**

 **Just to note like all Knightmare pages. The timeline of these entries will vary depending on whom has written them and when. Though the context will make it clear whereabouts they take place in the Colorless Memories timeline. So if you haven't read Colorless Memories, you will see one or two spoilers. Read at your own risk.**

 **Blackmambauk**

* * *

 **Personal email messages in Camelot Database**

 _"My dear Cecile, recent developments in Area 11 and from the Black Knights have made it clear that development of our Knightmare Frames must be stepped up._

 _Rakshata's recent showing of her new machines and Gefjun Disturber is most troubling. We must not allow that woman to outdo us dear Cecile, her creations of abominations must never be any match for ours._

 _Schneizel has granted us more funding to continue our work on the Lancelot's, we will show Crawla just who's the superior scientist minds yet._

 _Especially with the Gawain now in Zero's hands. Before I even got to take it apart and improve it in every way, a shame since whoever built it at least has a brain. I did recognize some of the design points to be similar to some of the concepts the Einstein's used to design when they were partnered up with the Ashford's Foundation._

 _She and the rest of her flock won't even know what hit them once we are done with them."_

 _\- Lloyd Asplund Chief Engineer of Camelot._

* * *

 **Lancelot Details**

 **Z-01 Lancelot**

The Z-01 Lancelot, named after the Knight of the Round Table, is an experimental Knightmare frame developed by Lloyd Asplund and the Military Engineering Corps.

'Since Lloyd has always being a arthurtarian lover and all the myths surrounding it. Hence being called Camelot by very observant people' -personal note of Cecile.

'Also, it was developed by Lloyd and myself thank you very much.' -Personal note of Cecile.

It is also the first seventh generation Knightmare Frame ever created. The Lancelot outperforms most other models thanks to the heavy amount of Sakuradite scattered throughout its frame as well as in its Yggdrasil Drive, the Core Luminous. Its pilot is Suz- apologises for my lack of courtesy. Sir Suzaku Kururugi, now the Knight of Honor to her Imperial Highness, the Third Princess in line for the Imperial Throne Euphemia Li Britannia.

'Whom we have had an eye on for sometime from the Knightmare simulation's we witnessed along with the other cadets at the Main Tokyo base that caught our attention that we ended up considering for the Lancelot Club. Which I will duly note when I write up the details for that piece.' _-_ Personal note of Cecile.

 **Design and Development**

As a high-performance unit, the Lancelot features a large number of experimental and innovative devices not yet found on its predecessors due to the nature of it being a prototype. Though we had had delays and setback with the MVS sword, and rifles for the Lancelot for nearly 6 months. As the Sakuradite in the sword kept being unstable. In addition, the rifles kept heating up until we fixed it in March 2017 a.t.b along with the rest of the Lancelot. Five months after we arrived in Area 11.

'Nor shall they ever match it in any capacity considering how cheap Britannic, Thaddeus and the whole Bruckner family are, short-sighted simpletons who rather filled their machines with lacklustre materials, technology and mass produced inferiors across the board. Same problem with the bosses The Royal KMF Technical Research Institute in Vancouver. It's a good thing I dropped them before they wasted me or my wondrous machines.' -Lloyd Asplund's recording notes.

'... Lloyd you were fired after you basically wrecked the Institute's main research building in trying to build the Lancelot and also having gotten your login details leaked to unknown parties, who used it to steal practically all the data on their network frames.' -Personal note of Cecile.

The Lancelot features two retractable Factspheres affixed on its chest, two forearm-mounted beam shields (Blaze Luminous), and four Slash Harkens (two on its wrists and two on its hips). These Slash Harkens have experimental thrusters called Harken Boosters which can improve their speed and allow them to change direction mid-flight. It also sports a pair of Maser Vibration Swords (MVS), which oscillate at a high rate to cut through almost anything. It comes equipped with a Varis particle rifle ( **V** ariable **A** mmunition **R** epulsion **I** mpact **S** pitfire) which can adapt its projectile repulsion output to any situation.

 **Operational History**

Still in development and likely to be updated as time goes on and more missions happen.

 **Shinjuku Ghetto Skirmish-** First non-test pilot mission for the Lancelot. I still can't believe Lloyd put Sir Suzaku right into piloting after we found him down in the underground Ghettos along with the rest of Clovis's guard and all the blood and bullet wounds they had splattered all over the place. While the bullet only hit his watch. He obviously was not in proper condition to pilot. Still... he showed much potential in it by turning the tide and actually rescuing a woman falling from a building. It reminded me of... what Wesley used to do. Still I'm glad Sir Suzaku was able to pilot it and come back with no further harm. Still I must wonder... what was the Third Prince's Royal Guard doing down in the underground ghettos? Least of all the Third Prince for what his men did across Shinjuku Ghettos.

Though Wesley mentioned in one of his letter to me this wasn't exactly the first time that Clovis had resorted to such barbaric methods.

 **Purist Faction breakout-** It still boils me up that those Purist Factions tried to use Sir Suzaku in a blatant power grab. If it wasn't for him they likely would have been destroyed by Zero and the terrorists in those Sutherland Knightmares they manage to steal. Which was for the Purist Faction if I recall from the shipment documents and what I had overheard General Bartley say at the base before Lloyd talked to him about what Clovis wanted. So not only are they an ungrateful pack of bigots. They are completely and utterly incompetent. It's no wonder her Highness and Viceroy Cornelia demoted them to rear guard. Which as I will note for Narita was all they are good for.

That quite rightly was nipped in the butt by the Jude Advocate General, that day the Purist Faction showed how politically unreliable they were, the nobles are greedy, uncaring and disrespectful of those from lower social classes. But they hate unsubtle power plays and overt actions. After their sham of a showing that led to Zero publicly marking out Sir Gottwald as a loose cannon. The Purist Faction whom I have heard were being led by I must say rather odious Sir Kewell of the ancient Noble House Soresi in a bad attempt to save face.

Tried to kill their own leader, whom I hope appreciated being saved by the boy he used to set up for a fall. I should have known Lloyd knew Suzaku was with Princess Euphemia after he spotted them. Lloyd may be utterly lacking in social manners, graces and in communication skills. But he has never lacked in knowing whom to know that's for sure. I bet that Lloyd was aware of Suzaku's background as well from the start and thought it hilarious to have The Last Samurai's son piloting in Britannia's latest Knightmare Frame.

 **Interlude-** After that incident, we got some quiet time moving into the university across that rather rambunctious Academy run by the now non noble family of Ashford, whom my father had worked for before they lost everything when Queen Marianne was killed. Sir Suzaku seems to have settled in overtime after a rough start from the way he barley spoke about his first few days and the small drip's coming from his P.E bag. It's here I must admit that I started getting concerned about him. Sometimes his smile feels so strained and forced and his eyes trying to hide something. I also must note how he struggles at times of some of the homework he does. Which feels strange considering that I would assume he got a very educated upbringing from being the son of Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi.

I mean his non Knightmare skills, while overly formal and rough in writing is fine. Other times Sir Suzaku struggles to grasp some basic maths skills, geography questions and scientific formulas. Though to be fair it's not like the Brtiannian forces educate Honorary Britannians beyond the bare minimum. Still he cannot fall behind in his education and thus I have started to give him extra lessons so he can catch up quickly.

Goodness me I got off track there.

 **Lake Kawaguchi-** Anyways the next incident happened at Lake Kawaguchi, at The Sakuradite Allocation meeting being held at Lake Kawaguchi Convention Center Hotel. Honestly, I don't know why anyone takes those meetings seriously, since none of the NAC attend them (the people who control the Sakuradite market quite vigorously) nor do any businesses from outside Britannia. It's a mere formality to convince the world (Badly!) that Britannia cares about not hogging the supply of Sakuradite.

Some Japanese Liberation Office called Josui Kusakabe (whom Suzaku mentioned that he remembered seeing him around his father as a kid). Took innocent people hostage and actually threw a few off form the top. I wonder why a JLF officer resorted to doing acts like that now? Wesley had always made out that that they weren't like the other groups and didn't stoop to their levels. I wonder what was influencing Officer Kusakabe to pull such an act that would be his death by Her Highness Cornelia's hands. Maybe this was as the locals call an act of se-pp-kou I believe they refer to when one commits suicide.

Like some lone terrorists used to do when me and Wesley were posted near the Middle East Federation zones during our tour in 2013 a.t.b. Regardless, the whole incident led to the rise of Zero and his Black Knights. Our most troublesome foe to date in Area 11. Not that I'm complaining since it's giving us plenty of data for our Knightmare Frames and maybe... just maybe it's giving Britannians food for thought on how knights of our country should be acting and helping to defend the innocent. Something I find most lacking in many of our knights.

My My... My hands feel stiffed from typing all of this. I need a good glass of red wine to smooth myself over from my private collection (would usually go for whiskey but not in the mood today for it). I wish I could get cheese out here (I always loved having cheese with wine), but the elevens don't do cheese so I shall have to do with jam made rice balls. Not the exact combination my mother would approve having been a baker.

 **Narita Mountains-** Ah much better... Narita, what was supposed to be the demise of the Japanese Liberation Force ended up turning into a landslide thanks to the Black Knights now having their hands on the Radiation Wave technology created by Rakshata Crawla, mine and Lloyds old colleague at Colchester. It was only a matter of time before she turned up out of the abyss with her creations. She never was a modest one. It's probably why she and Lloyd fell out over time due to their oversized but earned egos. Still... it gives me no pleasure to be on the opposite side of someone I still consider a friend. Nevertheless, seeing thousands of soldiers and civilians in the local town buried in the landslide caused by Zero and the red Knightmare still haunts me. I still remember the feeling of finding a few soldiers grasping for air having been trapped for days. Others... had their mouths filled, their eyes covered and barley looking human that their loved ones couldn't identify them.

Now I saw my fair share of such gruesome sights in Area 12 with the way that connard Grand Duke Calares ran it and what he put Wesley through that day in the village he burnt to the ground. I still hear the screams in my nightmares and the stench of burned flesh filling my lungs for weeks afterwards. Along with all those marks on the arms. How no one has cracked down on him and the Britannian Eastern Company I cannot fathom.

But the worst thing about Narita... was finding Suzaku all shaken up afterwards from his encounter with Zero and the Red Knightmare. He looked out he had seen a ghost. Right there I knew that he had to go see a doctor for evaluation. The talks he has had with Lloyd on justice, his growing obsession with Zero and everything else. I am getting very convinced that Suzaku needs professional help with his mental state. Considering he was only ten when his father died... the invasion I cannot imagine... what damage has been done to him over the years. He reminds me so much of Wesley... I cannot bear to see another person fighting injustice suffer. Whatever Zero did to him that day, I swear I will see him punished for it. Along for the death of those civilians if Zero did intentionally target them with their latest stunt.

Lloyds especially behaved badly on this mission and as a result. I had to straighten him out in a way I haven't had to do so since the time he let loose a Gloucester in Area 8, when he tried to plant a prototype AI to see if they could auto control Knightmares by remote. It ended up messing up basically the only road on the Islands and some very emotional filled reactions from the local Viceroy.

'Correction Cecile, The Knightmare was hacked by a remote party. Likely those mask wearing hackers the EU hire out to crash our systems and hamper any rival AI research!' Lloyd recording notes.

 **Tokyo Ports-** Well... The JLF chose to from the looks of it commit senpoku (think I said it right this time) at the ports. Though I will admit, the way the Sakuradite exploded was more impactful and over a wider range than the assumptions we had of the Sakuradite on their ship. The readings on our system seem to point to the origin coming from the depths of the canal. Still here is where we saw the debut of the Lancelot Club and all of the work we did on it. Which I will go into more when I type up the worksheets for it. After our original candidate for piloting the club declined, Suzaku said his friend had wanted to focus on school and on a girl he was interested in for now, still I have to wonder about that boy... Rai was it? (think that's a eleven name) where did a schoolboy learn to pilot that well? Since no information of him was in the Britannian army database.

So I must give my fullest thanks to The Knight of Nine Dame Nonette Enneagram for sending us her royal guard Michael Steinberg of the House Steinberg. Whom also served time with the 88th Princess in line for the Imperial Throne, Princess Maribelle Mel Britannia last year in her Imperial guard as well. He was able to handle the Club with no notable issues and evenly matched the latest of Rakshata's machines that was colored blue. Though I note that the Radiation wave on this machine looks more basic than the one on the red version. I suspect that the blue machine is a prototype, if not the original prototype Rakshata made before she developed a advanced version. Like how we tried out some of the Lancelot features on our own versions of the Sutherland that we called the Sutherland Club and my own testing unit version of The Sutherland.

Still it's good to see that the MVS swords are operating fine after the troubles we had in making sure they were stable. Along with making sure the consumption wasn't draining the Club too much.

My, I need another refill of my wine glass after that. Think I have more than earned it.

 **Aiko Ghettos-** The mission that led to us capturing The Miracle of Itsukushima himself Colonel Kyoshiro Tohdoh in the Aiko Ghettos. Both boys performed very well with Michael grasping the Varis Rifle and the Sniper Mode. They nearly captured The red Knightmare who put up as usual a tough fight, whoever is piloting that machine is talented and deserve respect for their ability to pilot Rakshata's technology. The blue machine turned up again to save their comrade. Those IFF scrambling smokescreens are proving to be a real nuisance. Lloyd we need to create a countermeasure to them sooner rather than alter.

Still a victory is a victory and I'm happy that General Darlton is giving the lads a chance often and recognizes Suzaku for his ability and don't judge him because he happens to be a Eleven. Along with Lloyd (whom I really appreciate starting the clap, there is that humanity and heart he so often hides under his apathy veer... I know he has his reasons but it wouldn't hurt to show it more) he clapped at Suzaku's knighting ceremony after the events of the next occurrence that had the Lancelot in action, shaming those sneering at him. It's about time someone had the courage to challenge the mind-set embedded among too many of our leaders and people.

Suzaku has proven by our own doctrine no less to be one of our strongest. Something that many of those pampered nobles and many business people who were sons of bakers etc. forget that and just sneer more at being shown up by a lesser. Hypocrites!

 **Choufu Base-** After all of that work to capture Tohdoh, just as quickly The Black Knights and Zero break in to set him free. Still... it could be a slight mercy considering the angst Suzaku was fretting over killing him. I believe there is much history from what I overheard in his chat during the battle between the two. At some point I need to have a good talk with Suzaku over this and other matters. Not just as his boss and colleague. But also because I value him as a person and growing friend. Also, Lloyd _didn't_ put in ejector seats into our Knightmares! Of all the stupid things to do! This is why I am from this point on overseeing any modifications he does as I should have done from the start. That and managing all of our finances so he doesn't blow all our money again on the Lancelot. Sometimes... sometimes I just want to strangle Lloyd Asplund for making everything harder than they need to be.

Genius or not, the man is an arse! A good friend, loyal colleague and better human being than most would ever credit him with. But an arse all the same!

My my... I think the red wine might be influencing my mood a tad bit much... more wine I think. Cough! Cough!... Jam and rice was not the brightest ideas I had for combination. Wesley probably would have told me at the first bite if they were bad. Hmm... I wonder if Suzaku really likes my stuff as much as he claims to!

 **Shikine Island Incident-** Whoops! Was the word Lloyd used to describe basically spitting out that the Second Prince of Britannia Schneizel el Britannia, The Prime Minister and our own boss was coming for a visit. I'll give him whoops one of these days! Not only did he put our boss and work at risk with his slipping of the tongue. But also Schneizel's sister Euphemia when she went rushing off with Michael to help Suzaku after Rakshata revealed the other technology she is behind. The Gefjun Disturber, we underestimated her ability to actually put that Thesis into practise.

I kick myself for thinking that way, as scientists we should know better than to just dismiss the possibly of anything. You win this time round Rakshata, but you will not catch us off guard like that again. Not with what we have planned for our machines.

Still the whole event lives a bitter taste in me.. to think that The Second Prince, our boss would be so willing to sacrifice our machine and our pilot. After all the work our team has put into making it, building it and testing it. Along with all the work Suzaku has put into piloting it, to just cast them aside just for a chanced to kill Zero does not sit well with me. Yes I understand his reasons and that in war you need to have a certain degree of ruthlessness when you are the leader of anything. But to do this in a way that feels so callous to me makes me wonder about Prince Schneizel. He comes across so charming, graceful and peaceful in his personality. Though I wonder... is this what he actually is or is this how he wants the world to see him? I have dealt with enough nobles in my time to know many put on being more... affable than they actually are. After all, the etiquette of court allows for no less.

I am grateful for him and Earl Kanon for pulling me and Lloyd out of our dead-end posts in Area 8 after Lloyds experience in Vancouver and what happened between me and Grand Duke Calares after... after what he said and did to Wesley in Area 12. I hope that connard rots in hell when someone finally kills him. He is the antithesis to everything that is supposed to stand about Britannia. But still, I'm going to advise Lloyd to be cautious on Prince Schinevel in the future. Not just for our stakes, but for all of those who are a part of Camelot and whom we care about.

Thankfully we manage to rescue Sir Suzaku and Princess Euphemia in the end. Though Suzaku was taken straight to his assigned prison cabin on the Avalon after we departed from Kamine island. I should go and see him to check if he's alright. Which I know the answer to already. I should also fully check out the Avalon and it's capabilities in due time as well. It looks like our Prince has used quite a bit of our technology to make this ship. I must know how he has applied my Blaze Luminous system to shielding the ship from harm. Yes... my system, Lloyd may have designed it in theory from a early work of mine, but I made it a reality in practically and that it doesn't overload our Knightmares too much.

But that can wait. For the rest of the evening I'm going to enjoy finishing this lovely bottle of Bordeaux red wine that was a favourite of my father as well. I wish he was still alive... I'm sure he would be proud of the machines I have created... how far I have come from the days where I watch him in the garage designing his own toys of design outlines he saw scientists at Ashford Foundation come up with.

'Note to Cecile, I should edit this before I send it off to be formalised as a report. I wouldn't want to raise ire with some of my comments. Unlike Lloyd, I know not to step on anyone's toes!'- Cecile personal note.

 **The proposed Z-01 Lancelot upgrades**

Improved Retractable Factspheres affixed on its chest, two further improved forearm-mounted beam shields (Blaze Luminous), and possibly up to eight Slash Harkens (four on its wrists and four on its hips). These Slash Harkens have experimental thrusters called Harken Boosters which can improve their speed and allow them to change direction mid-flight, to which we planned to push to further levels. The Maser Vibration Swords (MVS), which oscillate at a high rate to cut through almost anything and will hopefully eventually be improved to the point where it can slash through the armor of Rakshata's knightmare's. It comes equipped with a Varis particle rifle (Variable Ammunition Repulsion Impact Spitfire) which can adapt its projectile repulsion output to any situation.

Later on in 2017 a.t.b. the Lancelot is to be given the first prototype float system which will allow Knightmares to fight and fly in the air.

'Along with so much more if all goes to plan. It's something we have wanted to do since our days at Colchester, though I remember another had the same idea, I believe he was called... Wilbur Millville if I'm correct.'- Personal Note of Cecile.

'Schneizel has expressed his own personal interest in the Floating systems capabilities Cecile, all your years of work on putting together the concept and presenting it to Schneizel and Earl Kanon back in 2015 a.t.b when we were stuck in Area 8 I.E Goose Green dead end polishing rusted and for scrap Knightmares that are sent to the graveyard over there. Are about to come to fruition.' - Lloyd Asplund's recording notes.

This Lancelot will have an additional three energy shields on its legs and chest. The leg shields increase the effectiveness of its kicks. It also would have four secondary emitters on the chest which can form the "Core Luminous Cone", a conical barrier that allow the extension several feet ahead of the Lancelot, as opposed to the flat nature of normal shielding.

 **Armaments**

x4 Slash Harkens

x2 MVS Swords

x1 Varis Rifle

x1 Proposed Hadron Cannon to be attached.

 **Design Features**

Blaze Luminous System

Factsphere Sensors

Landspinner Propulsion System

Float System (to be tested along with the Lancelot Club in future missions)

* * *

 **Personal email messages in Camelot Database**

 _"Lloyd! must I give you another lesson in proper etiquette when addressing the royal family in all matters and forms? Lacking either in electrical, verbal or physical communication is not an excuse nor loophole for you to abuse. You wouldn't want another clip around the ear lobe would you?_

 _Nevertheless, you are correct that we must not be beaten by Rakshata's designs in any way possible. Regardless of what tidings we had with her at Colchester. I still fondly remember all the time's we did the rounds in Pendragon's Canal Street District. ... Some of the things and good times we did there... I will never forget._

 _But that was then... and this is now, she has chosen her side and we have chosen ours. Our Lancelot's will continue to be advanced until the point where we will outmatch anything she throws at us._

 _Good about Prince Schneizel providing us with more funds, this and the matter Dame Enneagram contacted us about. Means we can put into effect a good number of our College days thesis and designs. The technology has reached the point where this is feasible._

 _With me now managing the funds of our unit, we will have no issues in manufacturing and building the upgrades and future units of the Lancelot units._

 _Which means Lloyd you will by first degree install actual ejector seats into every single Knightmare unit we work on._

 _You will not start work on anything else until this task is abided by you Lloyd._

 _...No Exceptions..._

 _... I can't wait to see if my grand designs for the floating system can finally bear fruit... the Energy Wings... I know for sure will have so much more potential than everything else we have ever done."_

 _Cecile Croomy, Co-Chief Engineer of the Advanced Special Envoy Engineering Corps and financial administrator_

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for the Lancelot, Hope you all enjoyed Cecile's little write-up and feelings on the Lancelot operations thus far, along with hints of her backstory I have planned for Colored Memories. Same with other build-ups of stuff as well.**

 **I will also update the Lancelot page on CG fanon wiki with the new information so it's there as well.**

 **Blackmamabuk**


	3. Britannia Knightmares: The Lancelot Club

**A/N: sorry for my tardiness with this page. Last week was just very testing and tiring on RL matters. Updated the page with a bit more bits, though not as much as the Lancelot had due to it's place within the Colorless Memories timeline.**

 **Though it does plant a few seeds as always with a number of stuff since that is the sort of writer I am. Like the Lancelot page, the timeline of the emails and content is clear in the context.**

 **Blackmambauk**

* * *

 **Camelot Email entry in Database**

 _"Lloyd, this is a matter we need to discuss now that Suzaku's school friend has turned down our offer._

 _We have a spare advanced Knightmare sitting at our base unit at the university gathering dust. We need to find a pilot to gather data for it ASAP. Along with giving Suzaku a co-pilot to look out for him in battles._

 _Narita proved that he cannot handle fighting alone physically... and mentally Lloyd! I will not hear any protest from you on this; I have already arranged a doctor's appointment for him to be checked out on his mental state._

 _He may be a solider, but he is still human and I will not allow any harm to come to pilots in our unit. I will not fail Suzaku... I won't._

 _...He's so much like Wesley... in more ways than one._

 _I have checked the records of the academy nearby the main base in Tokyo. Where I have shortlisted 3 candidates whom I believe may be able to pilot the Lancet Club. You will take the time to read this Lloyd and evaluate each of the candidates._

 _They are the following:_

 _Lady Marika Soresi of House Soresi, top of her class at the Military Academy back in Pendragon, currently ranks at around 90% in test scores, said to be proficient in medium range KMF combat. Focuses on defensive positioning and evaluating the threat posed by the opposition. Her brother Viscount Kewell Soresi (a rather abrasive person) was killed at Narita by the. No known affiliation to the Purist Faction._

 _Is currently engaged to the heir of The Steiner house Sir Leonhart Steiner. Who are the owners of Steiner Konzern, our old Colchester mate Wilbur Melville works for them as their main Chief Engineer. Whom the word is have expressed interest in hiring her to test out their Knightmares in the future. Her Fiancée is currently serving as a knight under Princess Maribelle. Marika operates in Cornelia's Valkyrie Squadron along with the next candidate I'm putting forward._

 _Lady Liliana Vergamon of House Vergamon, daughter of Cornelius Vergamon. Knight of Ten before he was killed during the Attack of Pendragon in 2009 a.t.b. Ranked in the top five at the Academy with test scores of 87%. Proficient in close range KMF Combat and frontline assaults. Though her instructors at the academy deem her to be too aggressive and reckless in her attacks at times. Along with also being caught on a number of occasions shouting up rambling stuff at the top of her lungs saying "feel the power" while her fellow Valkyrie Squadron member Rachel Bruckner plays the trombone at full volume. I believe they accidentally blew a trumpet in Her highnesses face when she was touring the Academy. To say she was not amused would be a gross understatement._

 _Likes to use the lance to strike her enemies energy source to shut them down... and then strike the lance at the cockpit to kill the pilot. Brutally harsh, but effective at reducing the amount of pilots the opposition has._

 _Though often this just leads to their Knightmares being blown up and in a few occasions Liliana's own. Been rumoured to have views sympathetic to the Purist Faction. But none of this has been confirmed._

 _Lady Mariel Lubie, daughter of businessman Margrave Lenard Lubie, a well-known advocate for the repeal of the Number System law act 1861 a.t.b, amended 2013 a.t.b to include honorary systems to be implemented by the authority and judgement of Viceroy's in their respective areas. Along with advocating the opening up of the knighthood system to non-Britannian born citizens. In the top ten of her class at The Tokyo Military training centre, specialised in engineering KMF combat repair. Instructors noted her ability to pick up on radar communications and quick basic repairs in battle. Considering how often you and Suzaku push the limits of the Lancelot and adding to my workload. I think it most prudent to have someone who can help out with the work that you specifically Lloyd undervalue. That and finding out of Zero and the Black Knights plans in advance would be helpful as well._

 _There are potential other candidates as well but these three I have determined would be the most qualified and abled personnel to pilot the Lancelot Club._

 _I expect you to make up your mind quickly Lloyd on this._

 _As it won't be long until Suzaku is called back into action again."_

 _Cecile Croomy Co-Chief Engineer of the Advanced Special Envoy Engineering Corps_

 _p.s We need some more security from the university. I spotted another drone hanging out near our window last night. Had to throw my daily newspaper to make it buzz off._

 _I keep feeling a shadowy presence is following us around lately while we are there as well. I'm going to ask security to send us any tapes of any suspicious activity or personal. With all this terrorist activity we can't afford to drop our guard._

 _I'm sure I also spotted someone who looked like they were in some weird outfit. Though since they were hidden in shadows, it was hard to tell apart from it looked like they dressed in black._

* * *

 **Lancelot Club Details**

Z-01b Lancelot Club is a seventh generation Knightmare Frame that was built by the Camelot Team along with the Lancelot and Lancelot Grail around the same time during October 2016 a.t.b and March 2017 a.t.b.

The Club was built using spare parts from the Lancelot and some experimental components while having the Sutherland as a base. Since we could not replicate the 'That and from our failed tests with the Sutherland Clubs when we tried applying the complement's to the Sutherland design.' -Personal notes of Cecile.

The application of Sakuradite was restricted due to a shortage of budget 'Yes thank you Lloyd!', so its performance does not match that of Lancelot's even though it is superior to the Sutherland's. Still, because it is adjusted to be quite peaky, nobody besides Michael is able to properly handle and maintain it in battle. It also provided us with the challenge of designing a Knightmare that could function in part from a long range distance compared the close quarter combat design the Lancelot had.

As one of the features of the Club is that it's radar system can pick up on enemy units from a longer distance and range within certain kilometres. Making it also partly a ideal command Knightmare Unit. Something of course General Andreas Dalton has enquired about for his own Knightmare frame.

So far we have only had two operations for Michael to pilot the Club 'Two and a half if we count Shikine Island'. But Michael has proven in his engagements with the Blue Knightmare that he is more than up to the task. Also through him I have come to see where the difference between the way Michael pilots and Sir Suzaku pilots. Michael forces his enemies to fight him one on one so he can take care of them with either his Vibration swords that can be either as a single dual blade (which he made effective use of disarming the sword of the blue Knightmare pilot during the battle at the ports, to which we recovered and are now processing what we can from Rakshata's work.

Though I worry that Michael will leave himself open to enemies blindsiding him if he is not careful in future operations. Though I believe from what he has shown thus far, that he will have the foresight to make sure that risk is kept to a minimum. Though it's something I'm going to run him through in simulation sessions to test to be sure.

While Sir Suzaku rushes head on and tries to take all enemies on at the same time. Regardless of whether he can mange of not, something that Zero used against him during the break in at Choufu Base. Suzaku also at time not mindful of his surroundings or when an enemy is baiting him which again he showed at Shikine island.

This and the fact Suzaku is letting Zero blind his emotions on the field of battle more and more. Which is a most dangerous hazard for a solider to let happen in the field of war. Concerns me about the mental capability of Sir Suzaku Kururugi to pilot the Lancelot. His physical attributes is beyond question. His mental, as mentioned concern me, it's something I hope her highness Sub Viceroy Euphemia Li Britannia might be able to help with. It's clear that Suzaku's disposition melts when he thinks or sees her. As if there is a light or warmth she provides to him. Such light can lead one to fulfilling happiness and fulfilling to the heart. Or it can one down a path if it twisted and the toxicity is allowed to poison and overcome that light... just like it did to Sir Lancelot du Lac, the purest of all of King Arthur's Knights of the Round.

With the legend of his affairs with Elaine of Corbenic and Guinevere. I hope Suzaku does not fall prey to the same fallacy.

Same with Michael if he does find himself in courtly affairs with anyone. After all... nobles are expected to find companionship or arranged to marriage by the time they are adult in the eyes of the law.

'Goodness Cecile, your doing it again and going off course.'

'Cecile, our prince does not mind at all... in fact he will find it most interesting to hear what your thoughts really are hmm.' - Lloyd notes.

...anyways, The Lancelot Club is proving itself to be most sufficient and I believe that it and the Lancelot will yield even more data and results from future operations and upgrades applied to them.

* * *

 **Design and Specifications**

The Club was modulated originally in order to handle Michael's tactics of dispersing the enemy units in order to force them into one-on-one combat. It is equipped with a pair of Short Sword-type MVS that can combine into a single dual-bladed MVS, enhanced Factspheres, the same forearm-mounted / combo unit found in the Lancelot and a customized Assault Rifle that can changed into a "sniping-mode". In this sniping mode, both the barrel size and range of the weapon are greatly increased, but it can become incapable of burst fire and, because its use requires an increase in the sensitivity of the Factspheres, the Club's energy consumption becomes 15 times greater.

Something to which we must rectify so that Michael can operate with it for much longer battle time.

* * *

 **Lancelot Club General Characteristics**

Crew: One

Height: 4.49 meters

Weight: 6.89 metric tonnes

Power Source: Yggdrasil Drive, Energy Filler

 **Design Features**

Blaze Luminous

Cockpit Ejection

Factsphere Sensor

Landspinner Propulsion System

Optional future Float System if the chance to test the prototype is presented.

 **Armament**

2x Slash Harkens

2x Lance-Type Vibrations Swords

1x Custom Type Assault Rifle w/Grenade Launcher

Optional Armaments

1x Varis Rifle

* * *

 **Camelot Email Entry on Database**

_"Oh ho Cecile,_

 _Looks like you are really passionate about getting a pilot for the Club. You sure Cecile that you aren't trying to get back at Cornelia with your shortlist? Seems like your fond of picking talent from her ranks eh. Especially since the first two candidates were recruited to be in her personal Knightmare Unit, The Valkyrie Squadron that Andreas put together. Likely to provide competition to his own adopted sons, the Glaston Knights who are still deployed in the Middle East under our boss._

 _Not to mention picking candidates that are well connected in terms of status and nobility houses as well, got an eye on getting a nobility title and land Cecile after all these years?_

 _You needn't have gone through this much work, I have found us a new subject for the Club._

 _Full courtesy of the Knight of Nine Dame Nonette Enneagram (see Cecile I'm using titles now), who has taken great interest in our unit's work in recent times due to the performance of Suzaku against the Black Knights (though I reckon she is fishing for getting her own unique frame from us down the line)._

 _Schinevel has already approved the transfer of the chosen pilot and he will arrive asap._

 _Ranked in the top two of his class at the academy, Knightmare simulation scores at 93%, proficient in both close combat and long range combat. Received praise at the academy for grasping tactics quickly and for predicting and countering enemy tactics, he will be a fitting replacement for Suzaku's silver haired friend at Ashford Academy._

 _Though I still want to find out where exactly he learnt to pilot like that and achieving 92% in the Lancelot simulator? Been bugging Suzaku to find out but he said he won't 'spy' on his friend. The Knight of Nine and Schinevel have taken interest in the matter. Since you raised it up in your notes of his simulation test and research you asked people in the homeland to do, word got back to Schinevel since one of his allies works in the database department, they would like us to send details of the boy to them for more investigation._

 _Dame Nonette's eyebrows furrowed quite a bit when she learnt of the boy's test scores on the Lancelot test we ran on him and mentioning of his name. Though she said it was nothing when Schinevel inquired about it. These Knights of the Round sure like their secrets oh ho._

 _Regardless we have a new pilot now._

 _He is part of Nonette's royal guard. Ex-member of Princess Maribelle's Royal guard and of the Noble house Steinberg (I recall a bombing in Area 6 that happened to hit the Steinberg's some years back)._

 _His name... Michael Steinberg._

 _He's on his way to us as we speak, prepare the Club for combat dear Cecile. Andreas has something in mind for our unit in a upcoming operation against the JLF."_

 _Lloyd Asplund Chief Engineer of Camelot_

 _Oh Cecile be a dear and fetch him from New Haneda airport when he lands tonight._


	4. Britannia Knightmares: The Sutherland

**A/N: Here is another knightmare chapter for the fic. This time the Sutherlands with much setup of OZ the Reflection characters and lore here. Along with a character right out of Euphies Knight of Honours book and popular character in WZA's Megiddo fic.**

 **Blackmambauk**

* * *

 **Memo Entry **

" _Ah yes the Sutherland Knightmare Frame Unit. The next generation after the Glasgow units. Designed to be simpler than it's predecessor. Yet more faster, easier to maneuverer and better life support for it's pilot._

 _What makes the Sutherland stand out is it's Jack of All Trade status as a Knightmare unit? It is not as cheap to produce and manufacture as the Glasgow, nor is it as powerful and durable as the Gloucester. It's vulnerable to ambush tactic's and RPG attack more than any other Knightmare units in operation today._

 _Prone to needing Energy Fillers replacements sooner than others._

 _Yet you could pretty much put a child in it and they will roar across the battlefield in it as if they had been fighting for over a lifetime._

 _Even the most dullard of people can use it to live for the next loaf of bread and water they manage to grab hold of._

 _No wonder many terrorist groups like Peace Mark and arm merchants of the vile kind as those of Yuri Orlov's calibre. Have found themselves a thriving market for their acquisition in places like Area 11, but also in India, The EU fronts, the city of the dead Roanapur and even within our own borders. Militia's and Corporation security teams acquire them for their own purposes (when they aren't being cheap and buying the Glasgow Security Type instead)._

 _Heck even Euro Britannia have their own variation via The Knights of Raphael and Michael._

 _Amazing isn't it? The use such a simple piece of machinery can inspire in so many. Hence why myself and my Knights of Glinda are needed more than ever to bring order and control of the royal over all matters to protect the very foundations of our country._

 _Wouldn't you agree... big brother Schneizel?"_

-Maribelle Mel Britannia The 88th Princess of Britannia and Leader of the Glinda Knight Anti-Terrorism Battalion Squad.

* * *

 **Sutherland Details **

The Sutherland was designed and developed after the conquest of Area 11, the RPI-13 Sutherland is in many ways a refinement of its predecessor, the RPI-11 Glasgow. Though it's an advanced and effective design, much of the Glasgow's success comes from Britannia's overwhelming numerical and economical superiority to Area 11. Further, the Glasgow is designed primarily to combat tanks and other "traditional" ground combat machines; this proves to be a liability, as its own success means that nations such as the Chinese Federation and EU began seriously pursuing Knightmare design in order to catch up to our technology.

Which the Gun-ru's and Panzer models have proven, they are still lacking behind and serve as further proof of Britannia's superior leadership and technology.

Thus, the Sutherland is created with the possibility of battles with other Knightmares in mind. Its design was later used as a basis for the RPI-209 Gloucester, a higher performance Anti-Knightmare Unit. A number of these Knightmare Frames have been found in the hands of the Black Knights, as well as a number of other resistance groups, usually by means of theft or defection.

I do wish Britannic would actually incorporate a fail sail that would allow the Knightmare to shut down without the proper access, or at least hire someone to make sure their OS systems can't be hacked into so easily.

You would think for all the money we are paying them for their ludicrous contracts with not just our military production, but also security in many places. They would be doing their utmost in this regards.

Though that would be expecting a great deal of _vigour_ from the kind of people they are.

* * *

 **Design and Specifications **

The Sutherland features a redesigned, simplified cockpit system with improved life support and enhanced Landspinners, refined for higher speed and efficiency. Even though many of these improvements were passed back to the aging Glasgow in the form of upgrades, the Sutherland eventually replaced it as Britannia's main battle unit. There is according to Earl Lloyd Asplund in his recent reports and data research. Of the Sutherland having floater systems attached to them in future combat scenario's if all proceeds as planned for him and Camelot in Area 11. The details of it can be found below.

* * *

 **Variants **

**Sutherland Air **

Renowned Knightmare developer Earl Lloyd Asplund of the Britannian House Asplund, has a prototype experimental Knightmare Frame known as the 'Sutherland Air' that incorporates supposedly form what reports I have read from The Earl. Several technologies developed for the Lancelot, including Blaze Luminous particle shields. It is distinguished from other Sutherland Airs by its light gray armor with light orange parts.

It's said to be the personal testing unit of Lady Cecile Croomy. Earl Lloyd Asplund's partner in designing and producing Knightmare units. It's also said to have been used by her in Knightmare Tourneys in the capital back during the period of 2012-2013 a.t.b, which included then upcoming Knights like Sir Gilbert Guildford, Sir Jeremiah Gottwald, Dame Charnelle Finlay and numerous others participating for glory and in the case of Sir Gilbert and others, a testing for the Sutherland as part of a promotion by Britannic to the many officers and bureaucrats looking to secure contracts for the war effort and projects they came bearing.

I recall Lady Cecile made it to the semi finals of that Tourney (Sir Gottwald had been eliminated by Sir Gilbert in the early round after drawing the short straw form what I heard), where she battled Dame Charnelle for 30 minutes as neither gave the other quarter. With Lady Cecile using the slash harkens to lure Charnelle over to the rocks near her positon. A feint Dame Charnelle did not fall for and eventually she managed to get the win by slashing the legs of Lady Cecile's Sutherland.

A fine duel I watched that day between two evenly matched women. Sir Gilbert won in the final, though he gave Dame Charnelle high praise for holding her own against him. That was the day he swore his sword to my sister Cornelia Li Britannia to be her knight. I still remember her blushing before she recovered enough to knight him in front of 60,000 Britannian's at the Ares Arena (my father seems to have a thing for Greek Gods if my oldest brother is any slight indication).

 **Sutherland Glinda** **Custom Unit**

The RPI-13/G Sutherland Glinda will be a mass production unit used as the main Knightmare Frame force of my unit the Glinda Knights, they will be piloted by Lady Sokia Scerpa, Sir Leonhard Steiner and Sir Tink Rockheart. Each one will be equipped with specific armaments that correspond to the fighting style of each respective pilot.

I certainly hope that Sokia is up to the task, transiting from being a celebrity Mascot for bikes and racing in those Knightmare Races sister Carline puts on to fighting in a warzone will be most testing of her limits and amities in all areas.

Though Leonhard's gentle nature is also most susceptible as well to being tested beyond what anyone could expect.

I'm counting on Tink to be their rock in the wars and battles to come for all of us.

Along with them proving the value of our custom Sutherlands for other Britannian divisions.

 **Sutherland Sniper**

The Sutherland Sniper is a variant of the Sutherland that I have requested in line with the skills of my General Johann Schwarzer. Its main weapon will be a modified rifle that fires a Hadron Cannon (how fares the Hadron Cannons on the Gawain's test results brother?), along with a stylized shield in the shape of the Britannian crest. This should hopefully get him to worry less and have faith in each of my pilots to do their duty and rid the world of the threats posed to us.

General Johann will be able to cover my Knights from a fair distance and catch any fleeing foes from escaping the sword of Britannia's justice upon their heads.

* * *

 **Specifications **

**General Characteristics **

**Crew** One

 **Height** 4.39 meters

 **Weight** 7.48 metric tons

 **Power** Yggdrasil Drive, Energy Filler

 **Features**

Cockpit Ejection System

Factsphere Sensor

Landspinner Propulsion System

Optional Float System

Optional Air Glide System

 **Armaments**

2x Chest-mounted Slash Harken's

1x Assault Rifle (Commonly-used weapon)

2x Elbow-mounted Stun Tonfa's (Commonly-used weapon, mainly among the Purist Faction's Sutherlands)

1x Jousting Lance (Commonly-used weapon)

2x Shoulder-mounted Sattel Waffen (Saddle Weapon) Missile Launchers (Located on each side of the cockpit)

1x Giant Cannon

1x Torso-mounted Antipersonnel Machine Gun

Chaos Mines lit. Chaos depth charge (carried in its hips)

Stun Gun's (LEAST-used weapon)

1x Battle Axe (St. Michael Knights)

* * *

 **Memo Entry Reply **

_"Very well spoken Sister Mari,_

 _It is indeed imperative that we bring this complex of industrial and war to it's knees. Too long has been paramount to Britannia's economy and our enemies under rap._

 _Too long opportunists and greedy businessmen have been allowed to prosper at the expense of everyone else._

 _Too long our father has allowed this to go unchecked._

 _The creation of your unit will go a long way to amending this fact._

 _As will my designs for the future of Britannia._

 _My own engineer's division Camelot has agree to provide you with top of the line experimental units that only your unit will have access to._

 _Including a variation of the Lancelot for your Knight of Honour, Dame Oldrin Zevron._

 _Earl Lloyd Asplund and his assistant Lady Cecile Croomy have provided the specifications for them. Which I have been told they have already transferred to you via your personal chats with them._

 _They have informed me as well that the transfer of the Knightmares to your unit has been arranged as well._

 _I already have an assignment in mind for your unit to make their debut little sister._

 _To which I shall provide the details of when we next meet."_

 _\- Prince Schneizel, Chancellor of The Holy Britannian Empire_


	5. Britannia Knightmare: The Lancelot Grail

**A/N: Another update for you all this week of the latest knightmare page i have created. Which follows on from the Sutherland page that set up for this one.**

 **Blackmambauk**

* * *

 **Private Memo**

" _To my commiserate knight Oldrin._

 _The times we live in deign that you be equipped with the best means of not just protecting my life as my valiant Knight of Honour. But also serve my family and Britannia itself in ending the threats that terrorists like the killer of my half brother Clovis Zero, The Merchant of death Yuri Orlov, the traitorous Fire Party. That sanctimonious snake who I know... deep within my heart had something to do with my mother... my sisters death, the person who took everything away from me... I will see him hanged. Pose to the peace and prosperity of my family and our country. They along with other such vile people and groups will be served with the justice of Britannia's sword._

 _Hence why I have requested from my brother, your Prime Minister, The Second Prince Schneizel to provide you my gallant knight with your own personal knightmare that has all of the latest in Britannia's technology. Courtesy of my brothers research team, Camelot whom are the brains behind the Lancelot model that has been giving Zero and his false knights no quarter in their rebellious activities. At least when my sister Cornelia hasn't been giving them it herself._

 _'More than ever, the terrorist group Peace Mark operates in the shadows and causing chaos across The Britannian Empire. Financing and providing support to extremist groups that threaten the very heart of Britannia and all Areas. From Fangs of the Sahara in Africa, The Stars of Madrid in Spain, The Grey Bears in Russia and countless others. I know they do and I aim to destroy the people that back them. No matter whom or where they are._

 _'Like foxes they hide in their holes and need to be dugged out and shot.'_

 _Many we have seen over the years, since we graduated from the academy with our dearest friends Marika, Liliana, Rachel and finally Michael. I-I miss the days when we could all just enjoy the simple life and not worry about the ills of the world. I also miss seeing Michael in those glasses he used to wear. That was the charm point he had. ''_

 _Whatever legitimate in their own minds grievances they have against Britannia.'' ''Is insignificant and only causes more harm to every else. If they will not submit to due process and trial, then we the Glinda Knights shall annihilate them from existence. ''_

 _More than ever, I need the purity of your sword, of your heart, of your knightly chivalry to help me in creating a world where we can live together in peace and harmony. A world where young girls do not suffer what we have suffered. A world that doesn't judge us for who we are._

 _With the Lancelot Grail dearest Oldrin, you will be the beacon that leads The Gli_ nda Knights _across all battles we go to wage_.

 _Sincerely,_

-Maribelle Mel Britannia, The 88th Princess of Britannia and Leader of the Glinda Knights

* * *

 **Lancelot Grail Details**

The '''Lancelot Grail''' is a prototype mass-production Knightmare Frame developed by Camelot, based partly the design and data from Sir Suzaku Kururugi's Lancelot while in Area 11 (though this has been developed in junction while the Lancelot was in development as well). It has been built along with the Lancelot Club to serve as the initial prototype for the Lancelot's eventual mass-production model in the near future, the Vincent as commissioned by The Prime Minister himself Second Prince Schneizel el Britannia. While possessing decreased overall specs compared to the Lancelot, the Lancelot Grail still has too high an output to be effectively used by ordinary pilots in any capacity. The only existing unit is in the possession of the Britannian Military's anti-terrorist squadron, the Glinda Knights, and is to be piloted by Oldrin Zevon. Personal Knight of Honour to her Highness the 88th Princess Maribelle Mel Britannia.

* * *

 **Design and Development**

Although lacking the original Lancelot's Blaze Luminous shielding, VARIS Rifle and Maser Vibration Sword, the Lancelot Grail possesses a new experimental weapon instead: the "Schrötter Steel Swords". Made of an unique alloy known as "Schrötter Steel alloy", the Schrötter Steel Sword not only possesses super-hardness, but also has the property of being able to "clad" accumulated Blaze Luminous energy onto its blade when attached to the Grail's wrist units, thereby turning it into a weapon known as "Sword Blazer". (However, the alloy is still experimental and as such the swords are likely to break after one use as a Sword Blazer from the accumulated energy. So please be advised to make limited use of it for the time being). The Lancelot Grail possesses twelve Schrötter Steel Swords mounted in two cape-like appendage racks attached to its back, with six swords on each side. These racks also have a weapon known as "Sword Harkens", where it fires the swords mounted on the back like a Slash Harken. There are three Sword Harkens on each rack, and each Harken can have a maximum of two swords attached to it. (Presumably, the Sword Harken cannot fire if there aren't any swords attached to the Harken unit) 'Something I will need to Clarify with Camelot'.

Besides the Schrötter Steel Swords, the Lancelot Grail also possesses two Slash Harkens on its hips, and two Factsphere Sensors stored in a compartment on its chest.

The Lancelot also has the ability (though all of this has only been tested in simulations and not in actual practise thus far). To dock the Bradford to its back in "Direct Link" mode, thereby forming a combined Knightmare known as the ''Grail Air Cavalry''. It can also link up with the Zetland to use it as a cannon to wipe out all enemies nearby.

* * *

 **Variants**

 **Grail Air Cavalry**

A combined Knightmare that could in theroy formed from the Bradford (in Fortress Mode configuration) docking to the back of the Lancelot Grail in "Direct Link" mode, designated as the '''Z-01/T+ RZX-3F7 Grail Air Calvary'''. In this form, the Lancelot could act as the main unit while Bradford serves as a support pack, directly connecting the Yggdrasil Drive's of both frames and giving the Lancelot Grail the ability to fly (though this is dependant on our testing of the Floating system we will commence on the Lancelot and Lancelot Club in the near future. The linkage between the two frames is to be performed by automatic guidance thanks the latest development in AI software and hardware in the Camelot IT division. Unfortunately, the Lancelot Grail's "Schrötter Steel Sword" rack must be unequipped in this form for it to be able to link with the Bradford, but in exchange the Lancelot Grail would be able to utilize the weapons of the Bradford, including:

* 2x exclusive-use Dual Arms (Knightmare mode: combinable Tungsten Steel Blade, Fortress Mode: Linear Cannon)

* 2x "Megiddo Harkens"

* Hadron Spear (Formed by the combination of the Megiddo Harkens)

* * *

 **Specifications**

 **General Characteristics**

* Crew One

* Height 4.42 meters

* Weight 7.95 metric tonnes

* Power Yggdrasil Drive,Energy Filler

 **Features**

* Cockpit Ejection System

* Blaze Luminous System (for Sword Blazer)

* Factsphere Sensor

* Landspinner Propulsion System

* Detachable Cape-like Back Appendage Racks

* 2x Slash Harken's (Hip-mounted)

* 12x "Schrötter Steel Sword" (can be hand-held, attached to Sword Blazer or Sword Harken units)

* 2x Sword Blazer (Wrist-mounted) (activated by attaching a Schrötter Steel Sword to the wrist unit)

* 6x Sword Harken (Back-mounted) (fires two Schrötter Steel Swords attached to the Harken unit)

* * *

 **Private Memo**

 _"My Lady Mari,_

 _Y_ _ou know from the moment you came to live with me as a child after the deaths of your mother and sister. That I vowed that I would become a true knight and protect form any who would harm you or anyone else that we care about._

 _These wars we fight across the world has seen many innocents suffer at the hands of those who look to do harm. Innocents and the weak losing their precious smiles. Yet it is often the same whom cause the suffering we seek to end. Forgive me Mari... at times I find myself conflicted on this contradiction. Since we were young, we were taught that it was out duty to protect the people in every way. Even from themselves if needed since we are their betters and know what's best for them._

 _Yet, how do we protect the people when sadness, bitterness, hunger and hatred ravage them and make them strike out against us. Which we have found to be the case in Area 12 a few years ago, in Northern Africa, in the South America areas, even in the Homeland. How do knights keep to their vows when one contradiction overlaps with the other._

 _Which duty is it that a True Knight must uphold to the most? Which action does one take that protects the people and allows them their smile again._

 _Is it as simple as just protecting them from all harm? Or is it that the people expect more from us? Expect too much at times?_

 _These questions drive me even more to become the True Knight that does protect the weak and innocent._

 _To protect the ones I care about._

 _To uphold the chivalry code I swore to live by._

 _To serve as your Knight until death parts us._

 _To be as good as a knight as... my mother ...Oliva Zevron, The Knight of Eight. The one whom taught me everything that I am._

 _To find whom killed my mother, and why they did it. Together Mari... together we will discover the truth about our mothers._

 _Most importantly... become a knight that protects those from losing their own sibling._

\- Dame Oldrin Zevron, Knight of Honour to her highness the 88th Princess, Maribelle Mel Britannia


	6. Britannia Knightmares: The Glasgow

**A/N: Sorry for the tardiness of this piece, the weekend was just a drain on me and left me too tired to do anything. Here's the Glasgow entry with some new details, with some of it coming from One and Only Son but fitted into Colorless Memories verse and some little details that serve as world building.**

 **Blackmambauk**

* * *

 **Database Entry  
**

 _"What can be said about the Glasgow that hasn't already been said before? It was a revolutionary concept for it's time. A machine that avoided the pitfalls of it's predecessors and played a part in Britannia's conquest of Japan._

 _Though it still pales in comparison to all of the Ganymade models the Ashford's came up with like the Ali's, as my Lady Marianne proved throughout the many campaigns she undertook in Africa, where we were able to smash the South Africa alliance, establish a central base of operations for the region in it's place. Though we often had to struggle against the many EU funded groups and the terrorist network groups that predated Peace Mark (and whom the story goes were part of the setup and merger of numerous terrorist groups into Peace Mark), The British Golden Company that dug into the Kenyan and southern regions. Those false Celtic Brits often had their hands and influence around many events Marianne encountered there from what little she would tell me of her time there._

 _One things she did mention was this. Those mercs were by the standards of mercenaries, quite professional, disciplined, kept to their contracts and often refused to work with any groups who would seek to do harm to any civilians._

 _Though not as big as they make it out to be. For starters it's armor is vulnerable to being pierced by even hollow bullets from machine guns, turrets and being blown to pieces by any RPG that happens to strike it._

 _It's also rather easy to steal and sell on the black market by anyone with half a brain to do so, which has often involved Britannian officers running or taking part in black market rings to sell them for profit (especially in Area 11 under the rule of General Bartley and my late brother Clovis). Something to which i and Dalton cleared up right away as soon as we touched base there. It's prone to breaking down more often than any other Knightmare Frame created (half of the maintenance reports happen to involve them, usually its basic stuff like the OS crashing, a wheel coming off during battle or the Slash Harken getting stuck or attached to a building)..  
Which the very Knightmare machine it got based off was known to never done once in it's use by it's well known pilot who needs no introduction._

 _Overall the Glasgow I would say is a pretty average Knightmare Frame, built and designed by average personal. Oh hell let's face it. It was made for the average person and to fill the pockets of Britannic and Weinberg while they deprive the soldiers of Britannia the fighting weapons and machines that we need to fight against savages like Zero._

 _Everyone knows it."_

\- Field Marshal Cornelia Li Britannia of the Holy Britannian Armed Forces quoted in the Britannian Times piece "The parlance of warfare" by Quentin MacKenzie.

 **Glasgow Details**

The Glasgow is a fourth-generation Knightmare Frame and the first mass-production model produced by the Holy Britannian Empire. It contributed to the Invasion of Japan, providing antactical advantage over conventional combat vehicles in a number of the battles over the Type-90 Main Battle Tank that the Elevens favoured as Dalton told me from his time serving as Commander of the Kyushu invasion Battalion where he received his scare fighting against Shimazu Yoshifumi, Dalton described him as fighting like a devil and nearly taking his head off as he covered the retreat of his Battalion via the Kyushu mountains to Kagoshima. High praise coming from my head general, I'll be sure to give this Shimazu fella the edge of my sword or lance when i deal with him and these Sons of Shimazu that habit the region and whom i suspect have something to do with the routes of the disgusting refrain drug managing to enter Area 11. Either one is too good for these eleven cowards whom time has long passed them.

 **Design and Specifications**

Influenced by the success of the Ganymede prototype, the manufacturing division of Britannic United and Weinberg Corporations in a rare collaboration on a project (so they say and something i have heard from Maribelle that they are up to something at the moment, whatever it is, it had better be far better machines than what they have given thus far).

Begun researching the use of Knightmare Frames as combat weapons. The fruit of their labour was the RPI-11 Glasgow, the first Britannian combat-capable Knightmare. Building upon the foundation laid out by the Ganymede, the Glasgow relies upon its small, light frame and Landspinners for high-speed combat, allowing it to outflank ground forces such as tanks and APCs. The Glasgow also introduces the Slash Harken, a wired projectile weapon that can double as a grappling hook, or be used to help the Knightmare descend from aerial transports safely, and becomes standard equipment in almost all Knightmares thereafter. The Glasgow's armament also includes Tonfas, and a handheld assault rifle or a stun gun. The basic weapons deigned for the basic solider and knight.

 **Operational History**

The effectiveness of the Glasgow was proven when it's deployed during Britannia's invasion of Japan. The Glasgow's participation made the brief war a complete route, allowing Britannia to easily take over the island nation, which is then renamed Area 11. Seven years after the invasion, the Glasgow is still seen as venerable, though outdated, and has slowly been phased out of production in favour of the newer RPI-13 Sutherland. Many units are refitted into the police-use RPI-11 Knight police, while the proliferation of Glasgow's means that they often end up in the hands of anti-Britannian rebels, such as the Order of the Black Knights and the Japanese Liberation Front.

Too often they are able to get their hands on the Glasgow's as soon as they are out of the bases or even factories in the homeland, thanks to the more recent activities coming from not just in Area 11. But also in Area 12, The Algeria front and from what Dalton tells me of his sons operations in the Middle East, more usage of them as diversions while the EU increased usage of the Orlando's knightmare frames.

Various Japanese resistance cells use modified Glasgow models called Burai's. They also make use of a cannon built from four such units called a Raiko. Further, the reliable Knightmare are used as the basis for several "new" designs, including the Type-10R Burai and Type-1R Burai Kai. These Elevens cannot even come up with their models of Knightmare Frames, i remember years ago during the San Diego Tournament in 2006 seeing what was it called... The Gennai, came lumbering out of the tunnel. It was low-slung, hunched, propelled primarily by two enormous hind-legs, while two smaller legs with human-like hands steadied it in front. Two large oval eyes were set to either side of its head, while another, smaller pair of eyes faced forward. Basically a massive toad, it was said to have turned Prime Minister Genbu's head in embarrassment and anger at Kirihara Industries for allowing it to be participate at the San Diego Tournament. With the ceasing any further research and development being carried out during his lifetime. Much to our advantage as history tells us.

The Black Flash won the Tourney that day, showing off the new Ganymede Ali, which would later be used by The Knight of One during his subjection of Kurdistan. I remember sitting next to him during the tourney asking him about it and his plans to trust the newly crowned Shah and his people with our technology, To which he made most clear he did and that this would encourage more Britannian's to not discard people we conquer and create more allies among them. It's something i remember the Knight of Eight and Dalton being vocal on this as well. Which is why i let him use Kururugi Suzaku, despite the fact he is the son of the last Prime Minister of Japan and a threat in the right hands.

 **Variants Glasgow Security Guard Type  
**  
 **The RPI-11 Glasgow Security Guard Type** is a defensive Glasgow variant. The Glasgow Security Guard Type's performance is not that particularly different from the regular Glasgow, but it is typically equipped with a giant shield for its function of protection and defence. These frames are mainly stationed in the Britannian homeland. Usually having been sent back from the frontlines or sold off by the local authorities due to the surplus of them. Personally I think this is a tactic by Britannic so that they have a excuse to make more money and continue their production lines. Granted the number of factories they have built over the last decade since they expanded into Knightmare Frame has helped to revitalise some of the Homeland towns, like New Southampton in the Mid state part of Britannia.

Baltimore Docks that was struggling for shipping for many years because of the mix of Automations and the decline of Britannia's manufacturing wear (this is what we get when we trust those chinamen to produce and manufacture our products). Though I hear many of the Euro Italians/polocks aren't happy with the conditions and have held up new battleships productions in the past to get fairer wages. Minister Davis from the State of Finance department had to personally intervene at one point due to the tensions. Though that city has long had it's problems with the other  
Euphie has mentioned how she feels there are far too many of these Glasgow's hanging around the capital these days.

Often way outside of the military bases and often more in the hands of the big companies now. I wouldn't put it past Old Thaddeus to encourage them to buy them, he was always a fan of arming the police more. Especially after the number of shootings that happened in Britannic sub companies where a few of his family members were killed. He was a major backer of the revised security act of 2009 after the attack on Pendragon. Ironically once the Ashford's fell, his stock and company rose a great deal.

Very fitting for that old git, thankfully Grand General Gerald Bruckner is a lot more pleasant and honourable of a man. The man taught me, Guildford and even Nonette (when she wasn't clipping off my hair or putting make up on my face while i slept).

Still, it's one thing to arm soldiers up to the brink for the reasons Britannic do it for and because Britannia is built on war. It's another for Britannic to start arming police up to the point they are. It's like as if they are afraid of something, or the likelihood is that they are looking to take even more control in the long run of all the sectors they dominate. As long as there's fighting to be had and a tent for me and my men to sleep in. This concerns me little and something my elder brother to handle.


	7. Britannia Knightmares: The Gloucester

**A/N: Here's the Gloucester page, The Bruckner family are one of Britannia's oldest families according to the CG novels and have a hand in some of the knightmare developments that aren't handled by Camelot or the Weinberg's. Some of these elements of them here are inspired from Juubi-K's take on them in One and Only Son (like Guildford's afflation with them) with some more lore and plot building in mind.**

 **Anyways enjoy the chapter.**

 **Blackmambauk**

* * *

 **Britannic Corporation Directors Newsletter**

 _"It is in my ever so humble view, that the quality of Britannic's weapons and armoured productions is unquestioned on all levels. Proven by the success of the 4th Generation the Glasgow was proven when our glorious Britannian army vanquished those Eleven Mongols and their inferior ways in 2010 a.t.b. Then we outdid ourselves thanks to our partnership with Weinberg Corporation when we co-designed and manufactured the Glasgow's successor the Sutherland in 2014 a.t.b._

 _The fact that terrorist groups and arm dealers like that so professed merchant of death Yuri Orlov ( I had the real pleasure of meeting that cretin years ago at the arms fair in Mumbai, I believe that he was high on some sort of drug. Most likely from the way his face kept twitching). Steal or buy this up in bulk for the black market proves just how quaint the rest of the worlds Knightmare Frames are._

 _Even those Eleven's more often than not use our Knightmares than their own which just copy us plate for plate. Heh we all remember the pathetic sight of their Knightmare when they brought their prototype over to the dump of a city San Diego. Anora and I spent our honeymoon there. We had the pleasure of a murder happening on the beach the moment we arrived. I can only hope it has improved since then._

 _Something that drunken old fossil Ruben never was able to do with his Ganymede's or any other Frame his noddy family came up with. It's no wonder the Einstein's cast their hands away from them when their trollop sponsor died. In such a Flash as well heh, for the great Marianne the Flash to be swept down so easily in her own home. After the way she treated my family brought more pleasure than even my wife did during the bedding ceremony at our wedding._

 _And all Rubben has left is his bottle of whisky and that Academy he runs over in Area 11. Heard he brought the place for basically nothing back around 97-98 after an "Incident" surrounding it from what my sixth daughter Beatrice has learned from her pouncy upstart husband that associated with Ruben for many years. Only thing she's good for the barren bimbo._

 _Excuse my crudeness there gentlemen, and Lady Katherine._

 _Still, condolences to the Princess Nunnally for the loss of her sight and legs. At least Marianne did the one duty all mothers should adhere to do... protect their children._

 _Now we have outdone ourselves again by creating The Gloucester, over 50% more powerful, more durability than ever before. Combined with the speediness of the Sutherland and Glasgow._

 _Those chinks, sand people, burogois jerries, frogs and nancies twats can only dream of creating a Knightmare to rival what we have created._

 _This will trump anything those williflower Clements come up with. Anything those Hindu worshipping bindi's envision. Or anything those greasy sissy eunuchs get a clue on with those toys they call Gun Rus._

 _Britannic dreams for the stars. By golly we are going there. There is nothing that can get in our way._

 _...so to all of us at Britannic Corporation who have helped to get us this far._

 _Thank You_

 _Enjoy the performance bonus you so fully deserve._

 _Dwight Thaddeus Bruckner The Fifth, Chairman of Britannic Corporation Inc_

* * *

 **Gloucester Details**

The fifth-generation RPI-209 **Gloucester** is a remodelled Sutherland with focus on close combat. Ordinary models are painted a flat, dull purple, but a few ranked-officers units are known to be custom painted. For example, Guilford's and Andreas Darlton's units sport a more vibrant deep-purple color scheme, while the elite Glaston Knights mostly retain the standard Colors except for their shoulders and the sides of the head, which are blue. The cape on standard-model Gloucesters are a muted dark blue-grey, while those of Guilford, Darlton, and the Glaston Knights are more navy-blue.

 **Design and Specifications**

Featuring enhanced hand-to-hand capabilities, in addition to standard Sutherland equipment, the Gloucester also uses a large jousting lance and, to further draw into a medieval knight's motif, is occasionally draped in a cape - Cornelia, her knight Guilford, and the Glaston Knights habitually equipped capes to their units, though General Andreas Darlton does not have one from what i have been told. The unique lance incorporates a set of expanding prongs on four sides that makes possible to trap and disarm enemy weapons. Combined with the Gloucester's high mobility, this fearsome weapon can be used to penetrate right into an enemy Knightmares cockpit, killing the pilot and preventing him from escaping via the standard ejection system.

During the Area 18 campaign, several Gloucesters were equipped with sand panels similar to those used by the Z-01 Lancelot (that piece of mash created by heckle and jackal) in the Battle of Narita. Furthermore, it can be fit with an optional Float System backpack, consequentially changing the machine designation to **RPI-209FA Gloucester Air** in the process.

Exceptionally, the Glaston Knights units are said to equip two _"Sattel Waffen"_ five-barrel missile launchers attached to the sides of the cockpits, while Guilford's Gloucester has been fitted with a pair of MVS stored in black scabbards on the sides of his Gloucester's cockpit.

Very glad to see Guilford being equipped for the status that befits him. He served our family well in the tournaments over the years. Martin and Willibald put a lot of faith in him and he came through for us when he did. Why Martin has not arranged for the lad to be married to one of ours yet is something I cannot abide by for much longer! I must talk to Katherine about this when I see her next. It's about time she committed to someone while I am alive and my hernia is in check thanks to Willibald. I only have so many years until I join my brother Gerald in the next life.

* * *

 **Variants**

 **Gloucester Cornelia**

 **Cornelia's Gloucester,** known as the RPI-00/SC **,** is a custom model specifically customized and tailored to Cornelia li Britannia's skills as a high end Knightmare pilot and field commander. It differs from a normal Gloucester as it features two horn-like antenna arrays protruding from both sides of the headpiece, as well as a more ornamental waist Armor. Its color is a lighter, more vibrant purple, and its cape is white, in order to distinguish itself from the regular Gloucester units. It also features enhanced hand-to-hand capabilities, in addition to standard Sutherland equipment; Cornelia's Gloucester normally uses a golden large jousting lance in combination with an assault rifle. The lance incorporates a set of expanding prongs on four sides that make it possible to trap and disarm enemy weapons. Combined with the Gloucester's high mobility and power, this fearsome weapon can be used to penetrate right into an enemy Knightmares cockpit, killing the pilot and preventing them from escaping via the standard ejection system.

I will say Her Highness Cornelia handles her altered Knightmare with much grace and velocity across the battlefields that it makes up for how she spent her first years playing guard for that harlot Marianne. Martin still remembers the arrogance she had during the San Diego Tourney when she was all in black and acting like she was better than anyone else. Well guess who won the war Marianne?

 **Gloucester Glinda**

The RPI-209/G **Gloucester Glinda** is a variant of the Gloucester, The Gloucester Glinda is a Gloucester frame that will be modified for the Glinda Knights. Besides its lance and other regular Gloucester armaments, it will equipped with two powerful oscillating Maser Vibration Swords, but since using them consumes a lot of energy, it cannot be used in prolonged battles.

A shame the Earl of Pudding still can't find a way of showing his 'genius' and actually sorting out a proper sword for our men and women in the armed forces. All that talent he has and all he has managed to produce is a few unique toys that have to be piloted by chosen personal. An Ace might be able to win battles, but proper supplies, equipment's and the required production are what win the wars our glorious nation fights in. That's why Britannic crops is where we are at, and why The Pudding Earl could only find service to the Kook in the head Second Prince. He may try to put on the charms with me. But I see through him. If he thinks Charles is not onto him. Well he's in for a good old blooding when the time comes. I can't wait to see my old friend show his sub children of what we Blood of Emblem children are made of. He has been the Emperor Britannia has deserved for a very long time and i and my family will serve him into the next world.

 **Gloucester Special Forces Custom**

The RPI-209/PC **Gloucester** **Special Forces** is a variant of the Gloucester that to my knowledge from my contacts will be used within Britannia's ops division. From the word I hear is that it's one of Britannia's most selective of forces. Since its interior frame and OS will be customized, it's likely to be more highly efficient than the regular Gloucesters, although it possesses the same standard armaments. For some strange reason they have requested the Knightmare units to come completely in black Armor along with purple on the shoulder Armor, Factsphere face-plate, and also on the hip guards.

Rather queer choice if I say so myself. Sounds like something out of one of those movies the Britannian army loves to sponsor to recruit youngsters via and make themselves look cool (Granted we get good exposure of our products via them). Though I most certainly could without that rather ghastly fellow who likes to blow things up using our stuff for his gaudy films.

 **Gloucester Air Custom**

The RPI-209AFA/C Gloucester Air Custom is a machine of unknown affiliation since it was reported stolen from Britannic's main Knightmare production facility in New Sunderland. The unit was unregistered at the time of the theft, and any registration number has also been deleted. The rumoured Gloucester was suspected to equipped with a Float Unit (to which Britannic have adamantly denied). Meaning it was likely that only a person of high societal status is perceived to had access to it.

Remind my assistant to fire everyone who worked on the project or on site of the warehouse where it was based. Or dock their wages down to the bare minimum if we can't. Bloody unions trying to make trouble for us again. They should have learned their lessons from what happened in Baltimore with that Euro Polish ruffian who ended up dead after he was caught importing drugs and women. Likely via the BEC company. That shut them up for a while.

 **Gloucester Swordsman**

The **Gloucester Swordsman** is variation of the Gloucester used by knights of Euro Britannia. The Knights of St. Raphael Gloucesters are silver and purple while the Knights of St. Michael are white and red. Ashley uses a uniquely customized red Gloucester. As the name suggests, these Gloucesters are used by the knights instead use traditional swords over lances.

For some reason I can't seem to find a bloody picture of their units anywhere. Seriously what are we paying our PR department for? Then again I rather not be associated too closely with those Euro trash Knights. Think they're too good for us the faux Britannian nits. Why Charles ever gave them the air to breath in our courts when we already had the sand people to do our work for us is beyond me. As long as they pile up the account sheets. Then it's enough business for me.

* * *

 **Specifications**

 **General characteristics**

 **Crew:** One

 **Height:** 4.29 meters

 **Weight:** 7.75 metric tones

 **Power Source:** Yggdrasil Drive, Energy Filler

 **Design Features**

Cockpit Ejection System

Factsphere Sensor

Landspinner Propulsion System

Optional Sand Panels

Optional Float System

 **Armament**

2x Chest-mounted Slash Harkens

 **Optional Armaments**

1x Assault Rifle (Commonly-used weapon)

1x Jousting Lance (With four expanding prongs) (Commonly-used weapon, mainly among Cornelia's Royal Guards, the Glaston Knights, and Andreas Darlton)

2x Shoulder-mounted "Sattel Waffen" (Saddle Weapon) Missile Launchers (Located on each side of the cockpit)

2x Maser Vibration Swords (Holstered in black scabbards on the sides of the cockpit) (used by Gilbert G.P. Guilford)

2x Swords (Knight Orders)

1x Anti-Knightmare Sniper Rifle

1x Giant Cannon (Commonly-used weapon)

Multiplex Chaos Mines, lit. Chaos depth charge) (carried in its hips)

1x Torso-mounted Antipersonnel Machine Gun (LEAST-used weapon)

* * *

 **Private Britannic Corporation Email**

 _"Well-spoken father... well spoken._

 _Though we are still lagging on securing contracts with the Chancellor. whom from my contacts at court has been apparently in contact with the Einstein's Family over some projects he has approved of late. This cannot and will not stand father._

 _Rumors are also flying that Steiner Konzern are in advanced production of some new Knightmares based on our Glasgow and Sutherland corebase. We need to arrange lawsuit against them if they are. I have not and do not give them permission to build off our wear. I have not spent all these years expanding our company just to be patronized by that oily git. A most uncivilized fellow that Wilber._

 _If this is true father, then I suspect we have some industrial espionage or inside trading going on within our company. Not that we aren't aware of this tactic ourselves._

 _The mechanisms of our Knightmare Units are supposed to be secured within the Vaults of The Bank of Britannia in the old capital Caerleon. You need to contact Duke Richard Asplund personally about this transgression. For he gave us full assurance on the reliability and security of his Bank's vaults._

 _I bet his pudding faced son had something to do with it. He's always been rather loud about how so superior he is to our own scientists. The first day he came in skipping and smirking at how brilliant his genius was. All I ever saw was him causing at least two hacking incidents alone, because he was stupid enough to leave his login details in the open for any cleaner to see. Like Rueben used to do when he turned up pissed at our parties and sent his people snooping around._

 _Rather sad when the memory of his skinny butt being_ _thrown along with his suitcase_ _onto the curb outside of The Royal KMF Technical Research Institute in Vancouver is fresh in my mind. Along with a sock lying on the ground as he sulked away._

 _Or it's likely to do with my old skunk haired friend Cynthia, wherever she is on that vessel we built for her. Haven't seen her hide around court, nor has she been heard or seen from my contacts in her department at the Aquarium in a while now._

 _Rather amusing since she's supposed to be in charge of FIB and all homeland intelligence. You can bet she's stuffed with file cabinets wherever she is the trollop._

 _Anyway we can talk more about this matter father tonight at Dinner._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Duchess Helen Katherine Bruckner, Chief Executive Officer_ _of Britannic Corporation"_

 _p.s Father, I have informed you about this matter time and time again._

 _When I am to be wed and to whom shall be decided by me and me alone!_

 _So quit trying to pawn me off like it is the old country. Besides, I may surprise you tonight if you behave yourself._

 _I'm aware of my growing years, but I am still young enough to think for myself thank you._


	8. Britannia Knightmares: The Knight Police

**A/N: Sorry for the tardiness of this chapter, just been overwhelmed in RL by many stuff happening and also working on something else for the Colorless Memories Universe that I hope to announce soon. Still working on the next chapter of Colored Memories.**

 **Blackmambauk**

* * *

 **Britannic Corporation Private Email**

" _Knightmares, like any other weapon of war that includes Tanks, Airplanes, battleships from the previous wars and so on. Decay as the years go on, like the roman shields, spears and swords decayed the more they bled against our Celtic ancestors. Get over taken and made obsolete like those ghastly computer programs. That come with bugs and eye soring visuals every few years from those pounchy betties at Renart Sodality. I remember the time when their prototype Knightmare got whipped good by my son's dear friend Sir Gilbert Guildford. The lad was a great test pilot and we were more than happy to sponsor his education at the academy and eventual knighthood._

 _But yes like all pieces of tech, every craft comes to it's time of retirement. But what better way to recoup more profit then by donating them to our boys in blue in their ever ongoing fight against mayhem and terrorist antics by those blowhards in the Fire Party. By that fruit cake snake and his band of wacky creatures. Along with those lazy brutal hooligans who need to get on their bike._

 _Hence the Knight Police as suggested by my first son Jack_ _Bruckner (now if ever the lad could get Liz to birth a male heir then all will be well). This has given us a nice leverage in our dealings and now our rivals are buying from us for their own security measures._

 _We keep going profit to profit each year. The upcoming Sutherland and Gloucester deals will sweeten it even further."_

 _Dwight Thaddeus Bruckner The Fifth, Chairman of Britannic Corporation._

* * *

 **Knight Police Details**

The **Knightpolice** is a Knightmare Frame made from retired Glasgow's or those that don't pass our simulations or maintenance tests at our factories and cost too much to scrap. They are operated by an elite paramilitary unit of the Britannian police force, where they serve as backup support for regular and special police units. Along with serving as useful on call clean up services for undesirable situations and for making sure witnesses get safely to their destinations. To which the Secretary of Interior greatly appreciates. Along with the donations to many Chief of Polices stationed in the cities of Britannia itself. Anything to help alleviate any budget concerns or allow them to fund more specific pleasing projects in regards to Britannic.

Plus it means we can avoid having to scrap them down and getting nit-picks from those greenie clobbers (one of the very few decisions Charles made that I respectfully disagree with). Who cost us billions when they got the Environmental Bill passed in 2000 a.t.b that forced all cities and Corporations to use sonar energy panels and other energy sources to power up our buildings and such. We spend more time powering up and maintaining the panels than them generating any actual energy or benefits for the earth.

But of course, they would deny that, preaching that their stuff is righteous and just. Yes I don't see them hiding that they got massive funding and benefits from the bill passing. How's your yacht these days Margrave Lubie? I rest my case

The Knight Police are a necessity as well due to the increased activity in the homeland of terrorism, Fire bombings to many of my personal friends homes. The many cases and acts of espionage against us. The numerous hackings or leaks (Our officials can't seem to know how to protect a database if their life depended on it) going on within Britannian companies both at home and aboard. Mean more than ever we need to protect ourselves on every level that we can do. For all of the people who claim we abuse the laws set forth by our ancestors and debated within the true House of Commons (not the pretentious one back in the decadent EU puppet state) and House of Lords. They sure like to quote and preach about freedom and accountability by wearing masks or hiding their identities from public view.

Or they start the obnoxious revising of history by making out that George Washington and his band of rebel hypocrites that they stood for anything other than themselves (like those young people who quote that European nancy on class stuff without realising he is referring to them), but did so by feigning affection and would have done the same to the natives as we did. Especially that Thomas lad who went on about the prospects of liberty but still owned acres of land slaves to work his fields. You know why? Because he was as much of a believer in the superiority of the Britannian race as any one of us are. But just hid it under his self loathing to make himself feel morally superior to his peers and those he sneered at because they didn't cater to his whining.

Is it any wonder pervery Ben forewent their cause in the end? Because at somepoint he knew for all the talk of liberty equality of fellow men, it's nought without having the security to maintain it. Otherwise the slaves would have been at our doorsteps with guns and machetes. Look at what they did to the nobles in Europe after Napoleons assassination. If you don't keep you're lessers in line, or you start giving them notions of false equality. Then you open yourself to them overthrowing you and becoming under their thumb.

Which is really want they want at the end of the day. Control, power, the things they claim to hate or thumb their nose at. Yet if they drunk the wines we drink, gain the money we have, the planes, mansions and privileges we worked to get. I doubt they would deny enjoying the privilege if the foot was on the other end.

It's like the anti drugs people down south in our sister continent. They rises up against the rich and powerful. Yet a few months later they are riding the fancy Rolls Royce, smoking our fancy cigars and calling themselves El _Chief_ or some other Hispanic garbage.

There's a quote from Grand Duke Calares about what it means to provide for one's family. 'If the Hunter returns home with empty hands, his family starves. If the warrior carries an empty scabbard, his home burns.' That is simply what I do, provide for my family and continue to expand our reach so that we can continue to provide for our loved ones as generations pass. My father did the same, as did my ancestors. It's why the Bruckner's are where they are today. I need to arrange our hunting session with Reginald when he's next home. Those Coyote's are becoming a pest again near the capital.

All of the above is why The Knight Police is vital for Britannia and for Britannic. Because we live in a world that is constantly under attack by those who just want to be us. At least most of my children get this.

* * *

 **Design and Specifications**

After our glorious company Britannic developed the superior Knightmare Frame, Sutherland, it became more favoured, more desired and more profitable over the Glasgow. As a result, we have used the remaining Glasgow's and remodelled them into Knightpolice. Being a remodelled Glasgow, it still retains all of the features of a regular Glasgow. However, being remade specifically for the Britannian police force, it is armed with a pair of machine pistols instead of an assault rifle, as well as a specially-made anti-Knightmare Frame combat knife. In addition, Knight Police frames also use a riot shield during crowd-control situations where firearms or rogue Knightmares may be present. Give a right good bashing where it's needed. Like I got during my training days with the Marines, i can still feel the whips scar across my lower back.

They may have hurt in the short term, but long term, they serve as to my strength and to why the strong rule and the weak serve. If you can't take the beatings or challenges life throws at you. Then you are less than human. You are a person who gives out and expects others to pick out your slack.

The features of the Knight Police that has been handy for my old friend, Grand Duke Reginald Calares in Area 12 in his crusade and redevelopment of the isles he currently governs. Especially when he has needed to remove the stones in his shoes or spilled wine on his carpets. In his Viceroy Palace in the capital of New Manila. Heard some of those stones ended up in the sea and Ocean.

Again, all of these are provided at a modest value to our police force and allied corporations. With full training, modifications and insurance that comes with them. When a police officer is shot down or harassed. These units will help them to make our communities a better and safer place.

* * *

 **Specifications**

 **Crew:** One

 **Height:** 4.37 meters

 **Weight:** 8.09 metric tones

 **Power Source:** Yggdrasil Drive, Energy Filler

Cockpit Ejection System

Factsphere Sensor

Landspinner Propulsion System

2x Chest-mounted Slash Harkens

2x Machine Pistols (holstered in its hips)

2x Anti-Knightmare Frame Combat Knives (attached to its arm) (detachable)

2x Tonfas (Elbow-mounted)

Riot Shield


	9. Britannia Knightmares: The Griflet

**A/N: Apologies to you all for no update the last month. Just been overwhelmed by RL events, family member needing me a lot in trying times. Continued job hunting and being burnt out from the last 10 months of continuous writing for the Colorless Memories universe on here, supplementary stuff not yet done, TV tropes page and on the fanon wiki stuff.**

 **Which all adds up to being the length of a novel thus far. That and also putting together a possible prequel fic to be commissioned as well that will flesh out context of events and characters alluded to in places in Colored Memories and elsewhere so far.**

 **But enough about all of that, here is a Knightmare that is entirely OC and was something alluded to in the original Colorless Memories version but never actually made an appearance.**

 **Also spoiler for a certain OC in Colorless Memories. So if you haven't read chapter 14 or beyond. You have been warned.**

 **Blackmambauk**

* * *

 **Private Message to the Camelot Team**

" _To the Camelot Team, my thanks once again for taking in my dearest and most loyal Royal_ _guard Michael of the House Steinberg, he is ever such a sweet, a little too eager in some of his ideals and beliefs. But boys are often stubborn at that age. Especially with the life he has led thus far and the experiences he has been through so these quirks are forgivable, and endearing._

 _W_ _ith you I know his wings will continue to grow. The Princess Maribelle sends her appreciation as well for your work on her unit's Knightmare frames, I am immensely impressed with the Knightmare Frames Lancelot and the Lancelot Club during my visit to your lab. The Lancelot especially represents the best of what Britannia is cap label of and you should be proud of that._

 _Such marvellous technology you have built Earl Lloyd and Miss Croomy, your pilot Warrant Officer Suzaku Kururugi will go far within Britannia's ranks if he keeps up his spendfeld performances in battle, regardless of what Nelly thinks of his blood or family ties. Though he could stand to learn more in the art of tactic's at times from what footage i have studied from the data you recorded._

 _I will note of his skills and valour thus far when i next see Bismarck in the Capital, it's time that our ranks were filled again to the full with new blood, new piloting skills and the new generation to replace the one lost during the last decade against those that still threaten our people._

 _Oh yes, please find enclosed design plans I have in mind for my own personal Knightmare. To which all time and expenses I will cover out of my own pocket. My good friend Kanon Maldini the Earl of Boston and personal assistant to the Chancellor has said he would bring this up with the Second Prince himself for approval as well._

 _Sincerest of regards,_

 _Nonny, The Knight of Nine of his Majesty's Knight of The Round Guard_."

* * *

 **Griflet Details**

RZA-9N Griflet, a proposed 8th Generation Custom Knightmare to be built by the Holy Britannian Empire for the Knight of Nine, Nonnette Enneagram. It is named after Griflet of the Knights of the Round. A legend that Dame Nonnette is quite fond of.

* * *

 **Design and Appearance**

The Griflet's outside appearance would be very similar to that of a Gloucester, albeit more bulky. However, its operation time will highly outclass those of the Gloucester as well most 7th Generation and below Knightmares. It is to be built to Dame Nonette's preference of fast, aggressive assaults on the enemy and as a result will have high power, mobility, and above average defensive armour.

Dame Nonette also mentioned at looking in implementing some of the unique elements that her highness Princess Cornelia and the Glaston Knights have on their Gloucesters. Namely the Sattel Waffen Missle Launchers for mid range combat if need be, though we shall have to see about that. Since the specific instructions were that we make the Griflet as fast as a speeding bullet.

Compared to other Knightmares that are currently being designed for the Knights of the Round, the Griflet would mostly use weapons used by the mass production Knightmares, although they have also been amped up and kept up to date with the current technology. This is due to Nonnette's personal preference of using the basic weaponry over the more landaus weapons being developed by us for her highness Princess Maribelle's Glinda Knights unit.

Or the rumoured to be prototypes being developed by Steiner-Kozner and the Weinbergs, Lloyd, we must endeavour as always to design and build the best Knightmares that Britannia has to offer.

* * *

 **Armaments**

x2 Slash Harken

x1 MVS Jousting Lance (Can also fire several small MVS missile particles)

x2 MVS Swords

x1 Assault Rifle

Mulitplex Chaos Mines

 **System Features**

Cockpit Ejection System

Factsphere Sensor

Landspinner Propulsion System

Integrated Float System (Optional)

* * *

 **Private Email to Dame Enneagram**

" _Dear Dame Nonette Enneagram the Knight of Nine of his Majesty's Knight of the Round Guard._

 _You honour us with your letter Dame Enneagram, we greatly appreciate you allowing us to have Michael pilot one of our Knightmare frames. He came at just the right time as well for us, as the first candidate we had in for the Lancelot Club sadly turned us down. His test scores in the Lancelot Simulator was 92%. This was most surprising since the boy was a school friend of Suzaku, so where he learned to pilot that well is a question we have been asking ourselves? Since Suzaku asked us to look for any records of him in the database._

 _To which we turned up nothing there as well, the boy was called Rai. He had silver hair which was another anomaly about him. We may need to look into the possibly that he is or was a resistance fighter or worse terrorist. As these would be the only avenues where a boy that age could have learned to pilot a Knightmare machine so well._

 _Apologies Damm Enneagram I got off track on the matter relating to Michael, we weren't sure whether to call him Sir since you didn't make it clear if he had been knighted when he joined your guard, or if Princess Maribelle knighted him during his service with her and Dame Olivia Zevron, whom we have been told by Michael first acquainted himself with the pair during his academy days. In regards to your request, it would be a massive privilege for us to build a Knightmare for one of his Majesty's personal knights._

We already have received inquiries from the recently anointed Knights of Three and Six in regards to building Personal Knightmares for themselves as well. _Since your request would require far less time to build and test considering the weapons and armour are mass produced already. We see no issue in fulfilling your request, as our current cashflow has been of concern due to Lloyd's perchance of mischievous spending that has led to the Lancelot frames not having eject chairs built into them._

 _Our highest thanks again Dame Enneagram for your support to the office of Advanced Special Envoy Engineering Corps, founded by the Chancellor and Second Prince of Britannia Schneizel el Britannia._

 _Sincerely_

 _Cecile Chloe Croomy, Engineer Officer of A.S.E.E.C "_


	10. Britannia Knightmares: The Ganymede

**A/N: Here is the page on the Ganymede. Any ASOIAF fans reading this will probably note of it's influences here. Which is fully Intentional, with as always influence from Juubi-k's lore on the fanon wiki but amended to fit Colorless Memories lore and background of other certain stuff.**

 **Update on the Prequel commission fic, the writer i had for it has dropped out. So i am currently looking for a new writer to take it up. It's a prequel fic to Colored Memories and would focus on Kaguya's parents and what wen on during a earlier timeline in CG. PM me if you are interested in writing it or want to learn more information.**

 **Anyways, enjoy the chapter and all it's content.**

 **Blackmambauk**

* * *

 **Personal Memo Entry**

* * *

 _"Ah yes, the Ganymede, the most well known Knightmare that the Ashford's designed and built. With it's pilot being our most visible supporter within Britannia. Marianne Vi Britannia._

 _I still remember the first day she made herself known to the world, it was during the Grand tourney of San Diego around the year 1995 a.t.b if I recall it correctly, being held by the Grand Duke of New Albion (Or California as some Britannians prefer to call it) Rendon Soresi._

 _A rather uppity person from what I can recall of him. The tourney was an effort by him and the other High Lords to promote Emperor Malcom Zi Britannia's then in decline reputation among not just the commoners because of the ongoing First Pacific War, but also among a growing number of nobles and Viceroys who resented the rising taxation and depletion of Sakuradite trade from the war. Beard of Circus as well to distract from pressing concerns._

 _You had all the Knights of the Round there at the time taking place. From the Knight of One Ser Arthur Hightower, The Knight of Two Dame Eleanor Soresi (one of two women Kor's during the whole of Emperor Malcom's reign) to the Knight of Six Ser Mandon Oakheart (sadly the only Knight of the Round to survive Charles purge in 98, only to pass away from old war wounds a few years later)._

 _To the Blue Blur of Britannia and future Knight of Eight Jonathan Thurston, I still recall how much money was gambled on his duel with his future leader Sir Bismarck Waldstein, left a fair few lesser houses like the Sherries in debt and me even richer than i was before. Only a fool would bet against Bismarck Waldstein in a fight (granted i did when Marianne when up against him, 1000-1 indeed)._

 _Sir Andreas Dalton clashed with and lost to the Future Knight of Four Dame Dorothea Ernst in a close fight._

 _The Imperial Family skybox (where I was invited to attend by Malcom's first born, the Late Prince Henry the 11th after a few card games between us and some of our old friends) was right in front of the action of it all, I still possess some blood stains on my best suit (despite my attempts to get them out over the years). From when Sir Hugh Gottwald, sliced the head of his horse and attacked Jonathan, after being unseated by Jonathan whom had used a mare to attract Hugh's stallion (a rather crafty move I would say personally) in the early round's. A most ghastly sight and one that almost from rumors I heard sent Marianne chasing after Sir Hugh and slicing him in half._

 _The girl always had a soft spot for horses and eagles especially. I can still remember her bringing her pet eagle over with her during her visits to my family's estate, thankfully it wasn't one for leaving feathers everywhere._

 _During the Tourney, I was seated on my left to Anticlea Eu Britannia, who she and her son were rather nice, but rather dim company (well dim when compared to myself and others there). Where I believe Charles (back when he had that natural hair of his that Nunnally possesses herself) first laid eyes on her, much to Anticlea's disdain as she smacked Charles on the arm for leering at her... erm tracks of land._

 _Having unseated Sir Michael Manfredi, the future leader of the Knights Order of St Michaels by the gisp of his arms. Her close friend Anabelle Alstreim by stumbling her into the crowd and onto some lad eating a hotdog. Whom became the Knight of Six in time, I still remember her gentle nature and soft smile. She was sadly killed with her husband Carmine Alstreim during the attack on Pendragon in 2009 a.t.b by certain people I had dealings with. Though knowing her she gave her killer a damm good fight from what rumors I heard before Marianne's death._

 _Alas I'm rambling on here... she faced off in the finals against Bismarck himself, only 15 at the time and against a man at least 10 years her senior and whom had dugged her up from her origins and past hanging out in San Diego doing illegal races and from her notoriety as one of the ringleaders of the San Diego incident. The whole stadium quieted when she unhooked Bismarck from his horse with style. The only time I ever witnessed that man lose a fight to anyone. No noble or Imperial spoke when she crowned her Prince of Flowers._

 _Anticlea's chin dropped to the ground when Marianne presented Charles with her handkerchief. Grinning and having a mischievous look in her eye at all of us in the box. Emperor Malcom said nothing... but the narrowing of his eyes at a commoner winning a Grand Tourney and one so young as well so volumes of what he was really thinking._

 _Still, i have to admit to feeling for Anticlea that day. Especially when compared to Charles other wives, never seen as anything other than a plain jane and quiet as a codfish. Only her status as Charles first Wife seems to grant her any interest of note or status compared to Victoria Li's Britannia's rather assertive personality, Marianne's fiery nature, Gabrielle's ruthless streak and Flora's Intellect. Something sadly that the First Prince suffers from as well, even though personally in my own owl eyed view, compared to Charles other children. He is far more reasonable, open minded, and unlike Cornelia, Clovis or Lelouch in my own view. Not prone to impulsiveness or irrational thinking._

 _...I'm doing it again, rambling._

 _Anyways, Malcom and Charles from that point on were never affectionate to each other. Though I can't recall either one bearing the other with any real warmth or affection either. Charles always was and still is somewhat cold in his personality and attitude. I always felt shivers whenever i met him at court or in private. His eyes carry so much in them, none of them good._

 _From there she contacted us looking for support through that friend of hers with the unique hair color. Yes that one whom I always saw with Marianne in private, but never in public. Thus begun Marianne's rise that culminated with her backing of Charles along with Bismarck and others to depose of Malcom in 98._

 _When the idea of a tank that could stand and run on legs was mocked by many. Marianne backed us through it all and proved with each generation the merits of it. Via her campaigns in Africa, to her chasing of the consort Gabrielle La Britannia around Aries Villa. Hell I remember her crashing in the EU Council of Forty with it at one point and shouting HALLOOO! In retaliation to their alleged backing of the Golden Company operations in Africa. Marianne herself once told me of her encounters with them in Africa just before she was due with Nunnally, from what i can recall, it's one of the few times anyone destroyed the Ganymede and also left Marianne reluctant to talk about her experience there. Usually she's rather boastful about the details of when she used the Ganymede._

 _I wonder if that action alone influenced the Attack on Pendragon by them and the Russian Spetnaz. Which they have always denied having any part of. Despite how well planned the attack seemed to be and the fact all the ringleaders behind it had connections in Europe and allegedly the EU refused to hand them over during the tense talks during that time between all of the superpowers._

 _To now being used to make pizza every year, she would be most amused by her Knightmare being used like that. She always had a rather unique sense of humour (one i remember that led her to also run around the courts on her horse whacking people with her mallet). Now Earl Lloyd Asplund seeks to get his rather thin hands on it. Can't blame him for wanting to study it in his rather mad way._

 _Though he's not getting it just by marrying my granddaughter Mildred. Oh no he's in for quite a fight in that area. As much as i respect his ability to design and create Knightmares._

 _I dealt with many such folk in my time, one of those was that other friend Marianne had in the OSI. She always seemed a bit too possessive when it came to her. Such as when she tried to seize the Ganymede as we left for Japan after Marianne's death and Charles seized almost all of our assets._

 _... my my I rambled on longer than I planned. Such is the rather queer old age of mine._

\- Ruben Ashford, Principal of Ashford Academy.

* * *

 **Ganymede Details**

The **Ganymede** was developed during the third generation of Knightmare Frames, it was the brainchild of at the time rising Ashford Foundation (... it's fall in 2009 a.t.b impacted _many_ that worked there...). At least one Ganymede has been retained by the Ashford family, being kept at the academy it operates in Area 11. _Personal note of Cecile- Of which Lloyd would most certainly like to get his hands on, even going as far as to arrange himself to Reuben Ashford's granddaughter Mildred Lillian Ashford. Really Lloyd, going as far as that just so that you can play around with it. I need a drink._

A knightmare that was pinnacle for it's time in convincing the military and arms developers the merits of Knightmare Frames as weapons of war and of technological advance of the human race.

* * *

 **Design and Development**

Created shortly before the development of the Yggdrasil drive, the Ganymede is powered by a large external battery, limiting its range and operation time. But in spite its failings, the Ganymede forms the basis of practically every Knightmare Frame constructed thereafter. This is due to the effectiveness of the basic design, along with its skilled test pilot, Marianne vi Britannia. Her incredible abilities earned her the nickname **"Marianne the Flash"** , and she would later become one of the many wives of the Emperor Charles zi Britannia. As well as the Knight of Six that served in various Britannian campaigns in Africa and also with the Knight of One in the Middle East during the campaign to set up a satellite state in the region similar to Euro Britannia.

* * *

 **Ganymede Ali**

Spurred into action by Empress Marianne's warnings that the Ganymede was falling behind due to Britannic as the Europeans would say achieved _Technik_ ; the art of turning a concept into a usable product. This had allowed Britannic to make a fortune through mass-production of conventional weapons, and made them an obvious choice to build whatever ASEEC decided upon at the time., Reuben Ashford worked quickly to close the gap. The focus of his efforts was a simplified version of the Ganymede, with extra joints removed from the arms and legs to create a more conventionally humanoid design. Magnetic bearings were added to improve agility, and a smaller Yggdrasil drive reduced the torso weight, making the design more stable.

The previously open cockpit was enclosed, with a combined camera and sensor unit - an early version of the Factsphere - fitted directly above it. Its armament was to be a knightmare-scaled assault rifle recently developed by Britannic. Personal note of Cecile- Ironic that Britannic actually had one of their own rifles be used by the Ashford in their Knightmare designs, despite their Chairman's reputed hatred and rivalry with Reuben Ashford.

Work on this new model was accelerated as rumours spread of a planned Britannian intervention in Kurdistan; rumours doubtless confirmed by Empress Marianne. In September of 2003, Reuben Ashford finally displayed the prototype to Emperor Charles and Empress Marianne; who expressed their satisfaction. Perhaps with the Krugis situation in mind, Ashford had dubbed the new Ganymede the All-terrain Land Intervener, or ALI.

The Ganymede ALI saw its first combat deployment in the Krugis Civil War, though not in any great numbers. The first deployment was a single squad of six machines, led in person by Lord Bismarck Waldstein. In those early battles, the squad limited itself to the combat recon role; scouting ahead of friendly forces and interdicting enemy counterparts wherever encountered. The light armoured cars favoured by the Pakistani and Afghan forces for this role proved no match for the Knightmares, and the improvised 'technicals' generally used by KPSA or rebel forces were even worse-off.

Though according to rumors that have been denied by Britannian army personal. An Ali Prototype were stolen in the region and were said to have found their way into Euroforce hands. According the reports i have read, the tactics used to steal the Prototypes were very similar to the ones used two years later of the theft of Glasgow prototypes from the Imperial Military Academy at Caerleon.

That is of bombs, insider help and diversion tactics to allow the evac of the Glasgow.

* * *

 **Specifications**

 **General characteristics**

 **Crew:** One

 **Height:** 6.32 meters

 **Weight:** 7.09 metric tons

 **Design Features:**

Landspinner Propulsion System


	11. Britannia Knightmares: The Portman

**A/N:**

 **Apologies for not updating lately, been trying to get the next chapter of Colored Memories done despite having some major writers block for it in a certain scene that happens. But it is coming along and hopefully should be done soon.**

 **I just wanted to also note that i am grateful for every person who has read or clicked on my fic's this year, it has been very comforting that people are and have been clicking on them. It's helped to keep me going through some tricky times this year, it still keeps me going now and keeps my motivation of doing my fic's and writings up despite the noted problems and RL being a pain.**

 **I can only hope to keep writing and hopefully either be entertaining you, interesting you or fulfilling your time as i continue to write my fics. No matter how long each update takes or what comes my way in my personal life.**

 **You are all wonderful and i hope you are all having a wonderful holiday and that the new year brings you much joy, happiness and reading experience.**

 **Thank you once again for your time and clicks.**

 **Blackmambauk**

* * *

 **Entry 20 in "Bingo Book"**

* * *

" _ _It's often said by Marine biologists that Sharks are pretty benign to humanity in general. Only acting out when a pound of fresh comes bothering them and sending them into a frenzy. Vitrioling up in their senses and smells that many humans give off when they are thrashing about in water or bleeding. That and because humans often forget that other mammals and species have their own way of life and values. So why do sharks get vilified in media by many of those looking for a quick copper of pound? Besides the teeth, it's because human fear that of which looks scary to them when its right in their face. Which Sharks often look like underwater. Or as a colleague once said a Aquarium is filled with, Piranhas. With both being able to nib at the human flesh and bone in seconds.__

 _ _Like how the mind can make itself susceptible to many forms of persuasion, of beliefs, or distorted views of one self. Along with my favourite, projected fear or the threat of fear from creatures like sharks, spiders, snakes and crows. Knowing exactly what makes your enemies sweat and what doesn't is a rather satisfying way of uncovering all they hold. The mind is so vulnerable to so forms of persuasion.__

 _ _And like peoples fear of being the pray of a shark. The Portman has that extra pleasure in due time of hunting a good sport where my pray least suspects it on land or water. Especially the latter where she is concerned in more ways than one."__

Writer unknown, Bingo Book uncovered in a unspecified Research Centre.

* * *

 **Portman Details**

A part of the fourth generation of Knightmare Frames, the RMI-13 ****Portman**** is the first amphibious Knightmare to be produced, which no surprise happens to be Britannia once again, sometimes... i just wish the other superpowers can be innovative and show something interesting or basic to make Britannia at least feel like there is a challenge. Though that's too much to suspect when you have a empire the size that Britannia is, though the Romans were often challenged and beaten back by Goths, Vandals and other so called sub creatures. To give the EU a mince of credit, they have managed to stay in the game

While most Knightmare Frame battle take place on land. The Portman is specially created to fill the role of a Knightmare Frame unit for the Britannian Navy (along with having uses in the work I do in many places). Almost like a mini submarine that can avoid destroyers and sonar scanners to a certain extent. Easily handled, designed to be used in either overt or subvert actions. Easily able to adapt to different weathers and the conditions that it infects the sea with. Whether it's snow, rain, low temperatures or even hurricanes. More than adaptable to fellow sea creatures as well. I would know as i made sure we tested the Portman with sea creatures, that's the only way to make sure that the scientific element is confirmed and that theories have validations.

Though I have some of my own ideas in regards to the use of Portman. At least where __Thaddeus is concerned__ the podgy balding twitwhen it comes to his investments and such. To deal with his ilk is like wilfully being in a room with smokers for decades and then getting lung cancer.

Just further proof of how stale Britannia and it's nobles has become outside of the few that don't drain the garden hence where they endeavour to grouch upon. I wonder if our esteem Emperor really cares about that fact? His second eldest son seems to, as does his favourite little sibling that is Maribelle. Though those two are also blind to the fact they rely on these insects to make anything of themselves. Alas is the entitlement of the children birthed from Charles Zi Britannia.

* * *

 **Design and Specifications**

Much of its outward design is made with hydrodynamics first in mind and is capable of transforming into Cruiser Mode. In addition to the standard Slash Harkens, the Portman has a set of torpedo launchers mounted in its shoulders, and a hydro jet pack mounted on its back. Though intended to operate primarily underwater, the Portman can also be used on land, though its speed and combat skills are poor in this area sadly. Though they fulfil the purpose intended all the same. Still, considering the potential of them, i may have to see if further enhancements or other uses can be found for them.

 **Specifications**

 ** **General Characteristics****

 ** **Crew:**** One

 ** **Height:**** 4.69 meters

 ** **Weight:**** 5.97 metric tons

 ** **Power Source:**** Yggdrasil Drive, Energy Filler

 ** **Design Features****

Landspinner Propulsion System

Manipulator on each hand

Cockpit Ejection System

Hydro Jet Pack

 ** **Armament****

2x Chest-mounted Slash Harken's

4x Shoulder-mounted Torpedo launchers


	12. Brtiannia Knightmares: The Siegfried

**A/N:**

 **Hi Everyone, sorry for taking a while to put this chapter up, just been stretched busy by work now that I have passed probation and confirmed in full time hours (with long traveling hours). Working out how to make Colored Memories work with a new writer which has led to Meredith doing a commission on other CG ideas I have and a new writer to do Colored Memories. As for Archives, I will try and update where I can.**

 **Anyways enjoy the chapter**

 **Blackmambauk**

* * *

 **Private Communications Message Encoded**

" _Right Bartley, since you have been deemed to still have value to us by Prince Schneizel and our esteem Emperor. In spite of the attempt by you and your late prince, to use her for your own ends despite the orders you were under._

 _Your first state of business when you arrive lurking behind Prince Schneizel in Area 11, is to reassume operations of your old team on the projects that we deem for you. If you have concerns about your teams ability to fulfil these matters. Then you need not fret to sweat any more over your already overly oily body and overgrown monocle. Proper motivation has been meted out to them. Along with the required resources you shall have._

 _Despite Zero delivering a bunch of mud to our faculties in Narita, all is operational and should be enough to for you do the bare minimum we expect of you._

 _You are to emphatically oversee the project of the Knightmare Giga Fortress, the Siegfried. I expect to hear the Song of the Nibelungs sooner rather than later against Zero and his half rate knights. You are also to oversee Doctor Yoshi Mori and his cybernetics project he is undertaking with an old friend of yours. Correction on my part... friends. Whom I'm sure you remember seeing having arguments and fights at your base when you were Chief General of Area 11._

 _Do not think Bartley Asprius that you current affrication with the Second Prince will protect you if you get any further ideas._

 _I imagine your time among Cynthia and her little prison ship gave you ample to think long enough. Do not forget whom raised you up from your obscure status as a landless and title less noble. After you're lineage had long declined the decimal from the reign of Peter IV Britannia over a century ago and his disastrous economic/agricultural experiment your family backed with disastrous results. Do not forget how we found you pandering your hand out to whichever noble would see you, laughing at you or making a crack about your grown girth. I still remember hearing the pig noises young lads made at you. Of your parents groveling the floor to Malcom for reinstatement of your rights after your brother sacrificed his life to protect him from against an assassin. To only find their heads speared for 'speaking out of turn and place' only you spared because of the boon he owed to his Knight of One Sir Arthur Hightower. That day you saw the limits of loyalty, of expecting your turn. It's why I knew you would heed to serving a higher cause to a higher power._

 _We shall be watching closely Bartley. Give heed to the whispers of serving and not ambition._

 _Our people will be on hand to assure that you do it right this time!"_

* * *

 **Siegfried Details**

The **Siegfried** , developed in secret with funding from multiple sources, myself especially (and the real genius behind these machines being built) part of the clandestine research project that is Code R. Originally founded by the late Clovis la Britannia (to think he had the actual brain cell along with that fat idiot Bartley), Code R is dedicated to the research of individuals linked to the mysterious powers that are embedded in our quaint world. The massive Siegfried, classified as a **Knight Giga Fortress** rather than a Knightmare Frame, makes use of both the latest Knightmare technology as well as data from Code R that I acquired thanks to my connections.

* * *

 **Design and Specifications**

Rather than a standard cockpit, the Siegfried uses a special system wherein the pilot's nervous system is connected directly to the machine's control system, allowing for complete mental control. The cockpit is also considerably larger, allowing the pilot to move freely inside while standing. With the use of the Float System first seen on the Avalon and a number of Vernier's (thrusters) all over its body, the Siegfried boasts excellent mobility despite its size. Its armament consists of a set of Slash Harkens, which consist of the five conical structures on its frame and two ordinary versions mounted on the front, and generators which can electrify the hull to keep enemies at bay. Using the conical Slash Harkens, it can perform a devastating attack in which it spins like a top and obliterates anything in its path. Its tough construction and energy shields make it incredibly durable; it manages to survive having a building dropped on it without taking even cosmetic damage. The Siegfried can spin rapidly to generate a "shield" to block most bombardments.

* * *

 **Operational History**

The Siegfried has yet to see action on the battlefield. The chance will come soon enough for Orange to give Zero a good hiding or chance. I'm looking forward to seeing the results and data we gather from it. Regardless of whether Orange succeeds or not.

* * *

 **Specifications**

 **General Characteristics**

 **Crew:** One

 **Height:** 24.69 meters

 **Weight:** 58.76 metric tons

 **Power Source:** Yggdrasil Drive, Energy Filler

 **Design Features**

Electromagnetic Armor (Spinning Defense)

Integrated Float System (Added Thrusters Throughout the Body)

Factsphere Sensor

Potential Electrical Shock System

 **Armament**

7x Slash Harkens (5 Large Conical-Shaped Harkens on the frame and 2 more hidden in the front)

* * *

 **Variants**

 **Siegfried Kai**

A pink version of the Siegfried (really... pink?), referred to as the Siegfried Kai by our ever so original engineers the lazy mooches. Currently being considered in case Orange proves to be too unstable. But whom to give it to if we need it? That I shall have to think on. Perhaps Oranges rival will make do with it. He's already been handy to both myself and Cynthia in the last year and would allow him to be of more use in other areas than he currently serves in.

* * *

 **Private Communications Message Encoded**

" _I-I fully understand! I shall not disappoint you or the master again. You have my word and honor on that. Whatever is left now that my Prince lays dead. I failed him in life, I shall not fail him in death. Nor my family or the debt I owe to you for helping me in the first place. I owe that much to Sir Arthur._

-Bartley Asprius


	13. Britannia Support Units: The Avalon

**A/N:**

 **Hi Everyone hope you are well. Something different this time and actually the first of the Archive Chapters to be of original content and not rewritten already in existence form the Fanon Wiki content. Though this will go up on the fanon Wiki today also with the luxury of images that wiki's provide that this site does not.**

 **Update for those wondering where Colored Memories is at and when another chapter is coming out, i changed writers for it last month due to me and Merieth feeling we couldn't make it work, no fallout or any creative differences drama of any kind. Just time not being a luxury for Merieth to sit down to write Colored Memories. So now I'm working with House of Marvels, a writer based in the UK, who is writing on the next chapter currently along with future chapters and hopefully will have it up soon.**

 **I know that means little considering how many times i have said that since last June, but this is where things are at with Colored Memories and I thank everyone for their continued patience. It will continue no matter what no matter how long each chapter takes or what happens with Colorless Memories. Which i don't know what is happening with it, but it's not cancelled as long as NSBleach00 says it isn't.**

 **As for Roanapur Connection, the first chapter should be out end of the month. Waggleton has given me their word that they will have it done this month and then a new chapter every other month. In the meantime, check out the fic cover we had done for it here. Cost a fair bit but it was well worth it and because doing the fic means so much to me.**

 **Blackmambauk . deviantart art/ Roanapur-Connection- 729724147**

 **Anyways i have rambled on enough.**

 **Enjoy the latest chapter and thank you as always for taking the time to read, follow and review my work.**

 **Blackmambauk**

* * *

 **Avalon**

 **Bingo Book Page Number 26**

* * *

" _Ah yes the Avalon, a concept that was mocked for a fair while by many within the Military, technological and aviation circles. Especially the blowhard Bruckner family, who snorted at the idea of a floating Airship on Sakuradite when presented to them by certain allies of mine at one of the tedious conferences they put on every year (the one in Mumbai by the Indian government tends to be the most obnoxious). To which was no surprise considering how much pride they have in their bog standard machines that appeals to the lowest prime mate. But not me, in this age where those who advance their technology the most is the one who succeeds in their aims and goals. It is vital to keep evolving beyond the conventional that is accepted within the scientific, military and technological communities. Like how Battle Carriers during the Great War helped to end the rule of the Battle ships in sea conflict. Or to be more simplistic, the rise of the walking tank over the last two decades. That has shifted the conduct of ground battles and campaigns for the most part. Along with how certain areas of subterage are conducted as Peace Mark can attest to (well, certain parts that is.)_

 _Hence why I encourage via a few political and military allies of mine that are conjured with the Chancellor. To proceed with this project, of course not just for his benefit and curiosity behind his impassive mask. But for mine as well along with advancing other projects I have. More tools are needed if I am to advance my interests down the line. To which certain amendments and considerations will be needed in regards to certain matters and persona._

 _Like the tales of Valkyries that fly in and dominate the battlefield in the legends that is of Norse. It is imperative that in light of my continued operations, I acquire a vessel which will allow for flexible operations and ability to move certain pieces around. That is not impeded by past annoyance, dullards and dealing with those who need not know of what I do._

 _Acquiring the original versions of the Avalon's designs (thank you to the Asplund's at the bank of Britannia for an easy transaction), all the specifications to which went into it. All of this will allow me to via my ties and connections to the right people in Britannia ever dominant War Complex machine. Create something that will even exceed the Avalon in all ways._

 _Which will allow me to test out certain technology ideas and design I have. Even more than what our enemies have already tasted and witnessed across each of the Superpowers and nations we engage with._

 _That and a better paintjob will be needed to broaden the vision I see for such an innovation. What to name it is something to consider also, perhaps I will look up Edda just to be sure. It's often been a comfort during times of my life when comfort was not forthcoming."_

 _-_ **Writer unknown, Bingo Book uncovered in an unspecified Research Centre.**

* * *

 **Avalon Details**

The **_BBAF-1001_** **_Avalon_** is a Britannian airship owned by Schneizel El Britannia, and the first of its kind introduced (to which I had the idea of in the first place). It is named after Avalon, a mythical island from Arthurian legend (another fine example of Britannia being original with naming it's ships and weapons). It uses a Float System for flight, allowing it to hover in place for an unlimited time period. It is manned and operated by the staff of the irregular military research and development organization, Camelot, which as of Sir Suzaku's knighting also serves as his personal support unit. Leave it to the Earl of Pudding to choose a non Brtiannian to pilot one of his creations.

That alone gives him just a slight more merit in my eyes, though not much compared to the personal I have that far out do him and without the annoying quirks he has. It's only because of the Chancellor that he has any standing in our world. But such is to be expected by a mind that's so lost in the little stuff. Though I would still take such a small mind over a non-existent one.

* * *

 **Design and Specifications**

Designated as an Avalon-class Aircraft Carrier/Battleship, the Avalon is a large ship of style and has many quarters, conference rooms and recreational rooms on board. The bridge of the ship has a command platform over other controls platforms, with stairs between the platforms. The bridge's windows can, like in many Britannian ships, become tactical screens for battle strategy and communication purposes. For defences, it features Blaze Luminous shielding initially only on its underside, but that was later expanded to encompass the whole ship. For offense, it has automatic machinegun turrets spread across the hull and missile launchers along the topside.

All pretty useful functions to have on any ship or aircraft. Though I believe I can find usage for other stuff, perhaps some that would allow for subtly in movement and preying on unexpected foes as well. Perhaps something that will permit for usage with the sea or ocean. I shall have to consult my specialist in that department to see if it is doable.

Notably, it also holds a specialized wheelchair catapult for launching Knightmares by accelerating their Landspinners, as well as research, testing and production facilities for Camelot scientists to utilize. That will be something I will push my own scientists to exceed, what Schneizel and his people can do, we can do better, especially with what the Europeans and Indians have been coming up with lately. I can't afford my enemies to gain a upper hand in any way possible.

He has the Avalon with seven Electromagnetic Rail Cannons attached to it. Seven is the number westerners always thinks that bring them luck. Luck is merely an arbitrary at the best of times and illogical nonsense for the rest of it, it's planning, foresight and having all of the information and tools at hand that allows one to triumph. Of course having a few spare cards to play is always a handy prospect. Especially when you never know which card might be drawn out next.

Though i concede the fact that it serves the Avalon pretty well all things considered.

No matter, i have said all i needed to say here, i have other projects to attend to and the matter of dealing with recent developments across the board in the Homeland and where they are at. Good thing i had a joker card to pull for that scenario.


	14. Brtiannia Ships: Carrier-Battleship

**A/N:** **Hi everyone,**

 **Here is another chapter for you all based on the Battle-Carrier ships the anime had. Really enjoyed doing this chapter and adding more details in.**

 **Just also wanted to note that no matter what is happening with Colored Memories, i'm still continuing Archives as it means a lot to me and i really enjoy fleshing out stuff via it and because i intended for anyone to use stuff from it for their own fanon or fan fiction etc and not just for Colored or Colorless Memories.**

 **Anyways enjoy the chapter and thank you as always for reading, clicking or reviewing my chapters.**

 **Blackmambauk**

* * *

 **Private Message to Britannic Shipping Corporation**

 _Date 21st November 2006 a.t.b_

 _Director Helen Bruckner,_

 _To which I use the term with the loosest of designation._

 _Due to the nature of my position at the OSI, undertaking of valuable and important work deemed by his majesty Charles himself._

 _I find I am in need of a personal vessel that will fulfil beyond measure that has been set forth to accomplish the task set._

 _A fleet has been commissioned already by the Britannian Navy command to accommodate my work as well. Thankfully the good folks at Ashford have been given the contract to carry this out._

 _One that will have great capacity, firepower to protect it from harm. As well as certain... unique modifications to keep it hidden until the moment the enemy see's its own destruction coming. I especially require it to move quietly and not appear on the standard sonar radar detection systems._

 _As the work undertaken in my department is of a discreet nature... if you understand my simplistic wording for the benefit of your reading pleasure._

 _I will put down an advance on my order once I can confirm that your shipping yard at Baltimore is up to the job. I will not lie; you weren't my first choice in regards to this matter._

 _Though that ship has sailed due the wishes of my allies for reasons I will not burden you with._

 _How fortuitous that happens to benefit your pockets and many of your friends in court eh?_

 _I'm sending you the specific of what the Britannian Carrier-Battleship is exactly, just so that you understand exactly what I am after._

 _Dearest regards."_

Chief Director of the FIB Branch of the OSI Cynthia Chapman

 _p.s I sincerely hope you're able to succeed with your latest diet. I imagine the spread you had in Hello was not too bitter for your form._

 _Might want to lay off the buffets for a while at court and at your company meetings as well. That might help to shift some of that pressure on your intestine._

* * *

 **History**

The Britannian Carrier Battleships are the largest ship within the magnificent navy that is of the Holy Empire of Britannia. The concept of the battleship and a carrier coming together was of the brainchild that was Prince Haroon Bi Britannia the third (before he choked on his bread roll at the Memphis ball in 1980 a.t.b, who would have thought wheat could be devastating to consume).

The flagship of our fleet division's across the globe. It often carries the commanding admiral or in a few cases of the royal family serving within the navy in their patrols, as well as engagement with privateers and smugglers within the red sea and Indian Ocean when the Chinese Federation let's a few mouse's through its tight nets.

Its greatest modern accomplishment in the field of war was when I believe your uncle Admiral Bartholomew Bruckner. Used his personal vessel to flank the flagship of the Anyami. That was commanded by Japanese Admiral Shirou Soryu of the 3rd Division Japanese Navy at the battle of Horai during the First Pacific War (didn't he died taking a dump in the toilets at his singing friends place?) You know, the one we all know was the catcher in the ball. Despite being wedded to your aunt the famous writer…Patricia, whom I'm pretty sure, was also more into cats than men.

Critics of the idea said that the implausible of mixing in their eyes two very different forms of Navel ships would put a burden on the budgets of the Royal Navy due to how they viewed the time it would take to build each ship, man it with the required personal that is trained in operating both. Then at the time Grand Admiral Anton The second was reported to have referred to the project as an ivory bell. The turning point of this view came when then First Prince Malcom Zi Britannia, having longed to gained credibility outside of his party circle and rub with military personal despite having nor ever serving within. Chose to back the project via Brtiannic and create a testing site near Area 3 (the Falkland Islands). During which a raid by Argentina sea separatists created a perfect chance to show its capabilities.

To which the results were their entire fleet were sunk within hours from the mix of airplanes and battle cannons they found themselves out gunned, outpaced and not expecting air attacks, Malcom also chose to send a message to the rest of the country and had the his prized ship, the ironically named Belgrano and it's fleet vessels attack Comodoro Rivadavia. 80,000 people were killed over the bombardment period of 3 days after the local Viceroy refused to step in to order a desist and blocked off the roads and paths of escape. The rest sent to the Falkland's as part of servitude. After that, no one questioned the capabilities of the Britannia Battle Carrier. Malcom would to this day be whispered in South America with hatred for his actions. It's likely why the Southern American regions refused to contribute troops or ships to The First Pacific war.

And I thought I could be ruthless. It's one thing to send a message or put down a troublesome group of desisters. It's another to slaughter a cattle just for the sake of it. Yet to many in Britannia, there in lies no difference in the two. It's why I lament where our country is going.

* * *

 **Technology & Combat Characteristic's **

§ Armaments

§ Two Gun turrets (That don't run out of ammo after 1000 rounds)

§ Vertical Missile System

§ Multiple Turrets on both the port and starboard sides of the ship

§ Anti Sonar Detection Systems

§ Countermeasures for any mines, torpedo attacks and cruisers are a given as well

§ Quiet engines of course

§ Some proper air/seaplanes that fly for once would also be an idea

* * *

 **Private Message from Britannic Shipping Corporation**

 _"Director Chapman,_

 _As always it's such a pleasure to communicate with you. I see you are still the delightful type after all these years. But I guess you might have touched upon too much lead back in your pencil pushing days and this has affected you most severely._

 _For which you have my deepest condolences._

 _Same for your ever so insightful comment about my lower bowels, it's amazing what perspective that your spectacles allow you to foresee. I imagine it's what lead you to the company you keep and being tied to Grand Duke Aldrich Reid for as long as you were._

 _Just your fortune that he happened along with his family to meet with problems in the lungs and stomach at that soree inside of your... manor, yes the one I sadly was unable to attend due to other engagements, though you managed to nick a few of my relatives there. Along with those of other prestige noble Britannian houses that date back before your line even came to exist._

 _Now you come calling throwing around that velvet cape you have clung tightly to your neck these days. Word of advice our dear Emperor doesn't take kindly to anyone throwing his name around as you love to do._

 _You overestimate your master's influence on him and the length of the collar she has to cover you._

 _Oh I'm afraid dear Cynthia that your order has come at a most inconvenient time for Britannic. We are backed up on a good number of shipping orders for our yards and docks._

 _Deepest regrets on that, though we can put your order on retain if you would like. Of course you will have to pay for costs incurred and the time it will take for us to get to your order._

 _For a additional fee we can even bump you up our shortlist for fast tracking your request._

 _Feel free to charge it to his majesty's personal department or your dear friend instead._

 _On a personal note, I hear from my daughter Marnie your son fares well at Imperial Britannia Central University's Faculty of Media/Law._

 _You really should make time out of your oh so busy schedule to actually see him._

 _But then that actually would require you to give a penny. To which you have always been low-minded on._

 _Good day to you Cynthia,"_

-Chief Director Helen Katherine Bruckner of Britannic Shipping Corporation

 _p.s_

 _Funny you should mention my uncle and the condition of his passing._

 _I seem to recall vaguely of how that red headed galoot met an untimely passing._

 _The one I swore seeing around you often when we were at Pendragon University together_?


	15. Update for Code Geass Colored Memories

Hi Everyone,

Just updating you all on what is the current status with Code Geass Colored Memories after all this to reboot it last year with my good friend AnneauxdelaCroix didn't pan out due to personal reasons that affected Cat from writing.

Along with also because Roanapur Connection grew more and more and takes up my entire limited writing time i have.

So for the foreseeable future. The reboot for Code Geass Colored Memories will be on hiatus. When I will pick it back up I don't know since working full time and travelling long way to and from work leaves little time for any writing as it is which as noted, RC takes up.

But I fully intend to come back to it one day with Cat or who else shows interest in it. Since the outline and plans i have for it i really want to see come to reality.

I thank you for all the views, reviews, follows etc you have given my fic over the years and I hope you will continue to follow me as i continue to write on Roanapur Connection with Blackmanaburning.

Thanks everyone

Blackmambauk


End file.
